


Лучшее на свете колдовство

by Daisjo



Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, 魔道祖师 - 墨香铜臭 | Módào Zǔshī - Mòxiāng Tóngxiù
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Headcanon, Out of Character, Single work, Фандомная битва 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:08:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 24,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25920352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisjo/pseuds/Daisjo
Summary: В пустыне Татуина Люк подобрал чужака.
Series: ФБ 2020: ББ-квест (макси) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1881109
Comments: 36
Kudos: 174
Collections: Level 4 Quest 1: ББ-квест 2020 (макси), fandom Star Wars 2020: Макси и иллюстрации





	Лучшее на свете колдовство

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Точно не лун](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919761) by [ManyVel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel). 



> Кроссовер с Mo Dao Zu Shi/Магистр дьявольского культа (автор опирается на новеллу и дунхуа). ООС. АU для обоих канонов. Авторские хэдканоны в ассортименте. Языковой парадокс попаданца. Обоснуя нет, есть только Сила.

В пустынях иных планет встречались миражи, Люк читал про это в голонете. Когда мерещится всякая дрянь, которой нет на самом деле. Можно увидеть оазис с настоящей водой, чужой спидер или вовсе гигантское чудовище. Но на Татуине миражей отродясь не водилось, и это, если честно, было только к лучшему: двухсолнечная пустыня и без того неплохо умела убивать.  
  
Протерев глаза, Люк тронул с места спидер и проехал пару метров: глянуть с другого ракурса. Нет, не мерещилось. В ложбинке между двумя барханами действительно лежал… да, кажется, это все-таки был труп, а не просто куча тряпья.  
  
Не то чтобы Люк никогда не видел мертвых тел. На Татуине существовала целая прорва способов сдохнуть в пустыне, а гости из городов или с иных планет регулярно придумывали новые. Но в этом месте не проходили тропы краулеров, не ездили спидеры: неустойчивый край западного бархана мог легко осыпаться от гула двигателя. Да и какого-то средства передвижения рядом с трупом не было. Пешком он, что ли, по пустыне шлялся? Да нет, не дошел бы…  
  
Медленно, чтобы не хлестнуть бархан потоком воздуха и не вызвать осыпь, Люк подъехал поближе. Вылез из спидера, мазнул пальцами по песку. Непонятно. Он, конечно, читал следы хуже тускенов, но вокруг тела и впрямь не было ямок от ног или копыт эопи. Неужели какая сволочь привезла пленника на спидере и бросила в пустыне умирать? С городских бы сталось.  
  
Запасная трубка от влаговыпаривателя валялась в багажнике с позапрошлой ремонтной поездки. Люк деловито разложил ее на полную длину и потыкал тонким концом в мертвеца. Потом, хлопнув себя по лбу, сместился за борт спидера: Боба рассказывал, что под трупы очень удобно ставить растяжки. Придет мародер или грустный товарищ — а ему огненный привет в лицо. На Татуине такого обычно не делали, но мало ли…  
  
Поднатужившись и налегши на трубку, Люк смог прямо из укрытия перекатить мертвеца на спину. Взрыва не случилось. Зато стало ясно, что помер незадачливый путешественник совсем недавно: тело еще не было сковано трупным окоченением. Но Люк мог поклясться, что в этом районе за последние часы никто не проезжал. Не с воздуха же его сбросили?  
  
Ненужную больше трубку от влаговыпаривателя Люк засунул на место и снова спрыгнул на песок. Подошел к мертвецу, присел на корточки рядом. Пригляделся. Нет, незнакомый. Хоть и человек, но совершенно не татуинский тип лица, бледная, едва тронутая розовой краской ожогов кожа, не выгоревшие от солнца черные волосы… Ну и гриву отрастил, однако. У иных тви’лечек лекку короче. Тряпки какие-то темные, драные и жизнью пожеванные. Не по-пустынному оделся парень.  
  
Еще раз оглядев находку, Люк нахмурился и принялся безжалостно сдирать с нее одежду. Тонкая ткань поддалась легко, открыла широкую грудь с несколькими шрамами. Хатт. Да, он не ошибся. На теле мертвеца не было ран или серьезных ожогов. И позвоночник вроде не поврежден. Просто лежал-лежал человек, а затем умер. Это осложняло дело. Это, хатт побери, осложняло дело прямо до высшего уровня, потому что до ближайших гор было два часа езды, и вернуться домой до заката Люк уже не успевал.  
  
Любой фермерский мальчишка знает, что делать с мертвецами. Если кто-то банально получил заряд плазмы в голову или ножик под ребро, его надо сжечь и пустить золу на удобрение. Если умудрился заболеть — тоже, только антисептиком полить для верности. А вот если разумный умер необычной, непонятной смертью или отличался странностями при жизни… Такого нужно непременно похоронить до первого заката, причем не сжечь, а спрятать тело в природной или рукотворной пещере, вырезав над входом ограждающие знаки. Тогда от мертвого не будет вреда живым.  
  
Что случится, если пренебречь техникой безопасности, Люк не знал. Никто не знал, на самом деле. Но, хатт, это не повод совать пальцы в розетку. Придется ехать к горам и резать в скале пещеру, а потом еще и искать укрытие на ночь. Дядя с тетей волноваться будут…  
  
Он со вздохом приподнял труп, чихнул, отфыркиваясь от мигом полезших в лицо темных волос. Надо же, совсем свеженький, даже теплый еще. Хотя Братья любого нагреют… Или?  
  
Через пару мгновений Люк уже облегченно улыбался: на шее пустынного бродяги слабо прощупывался пульс. Живой, зараза бледная. И это хорошо, это просто отлично. Что делать с живыми, подобранными в песках, тоже знал каждый. Дотащить до фермы, отпоить, подлечить, помочь доехать до дома. И уж точно не долбить ему гробницу перфоратором и плазменным резаком, тратя драгоценное предзакатное время.  
  
На заднее сиденье недотруп поместился прямо-таки прекрасно. Люк прикрыл его запасной накидкой, спрятав от Братьев уже порозовевшие от солнечных ожогов руки, и, подумав, растянул сверху тент. Татуин чужаков быстро сжигает, а парню и так нехорошо. Например, сколько времени ему придется вытряхивать из гривы песок, Люк боялся даже думать.  
  


* * *

— Дядя, тетя, я дома! — Люк приветственно помахал рукой передней турели. Камера наблюдения моргнула защитной мембраной, показывая отклик. Его ждали.

— Привет, оболтус, — кивнул появившийся в дверях дядя. — Давай загоняй машину, закат уже близко. Вляпался?

— Да нет, — Люк мотнул головой, подводя спидер к ангару. — Я тут человека подобрал. Представляешь, похоже, какие-то уроды бросили его в песках.

— Ублюдки городские, — помрачнел дядя. — Ничего, недолго им после такого осталось, пустыня в пару недель до косточек обглодает. К восточным дверям подруливай, ему надо в медблок.

Про себя Люк от души согласился. Обглодает, конечно. Пустыня очень не любит, когда кого-то бросают одного на поживу жаре, жажде и тварям. Кто так поступит — не дотянет до следующего сезона. Сломается перед закатом двигатель, обманет тропа, уведя вдаль от привычных дорог, протечет надежно закрытая канистра с водой… Оставивший другого на медленную смерть всегда познает ее сам.

— Поил? Стимуляторы колол?

— Я ехал быстро. Ему было лучше не приходить в себя, — Люк покачал головой. — А воды дал два глотка. Он не успел на солнце долго пролежать, видишь, ожоги совсем легкие.

— Да, с тобой неподготовленных людей лучше катать под наркозом, — дядя взвалил найденыша на плечо, с сомнением глянул на метущие по песку волосы и намотал их на локоть. — Слушай, ты уверен, что он человек? У людей таких лохм не бывает.

Люк пожал плечами.

— Я не спрашивал.

Списанный армейский диагност, за бешеные для Татуина деньги выторгованный в свое время на имперской базе, обнаружил у найденыша солнечный удар, истощение, ожоги первой степени на руках и лице и кучу старых шрамов. Тетя деловито впрыснула ему два инъектора из стандартного набора, поставила капельницу с физраствором и смазала обожженную кожу заживляющей мазью.

— Ничего серьезного, Люк. Должен прийти в себя через пару часов, я ввела нужный состав. Только вот волосы… он нам весь медблок песком запорошит. Может, подстричь?

— Не запорошит, я его башкой в освежитель сунул по дороге, — успокоил ее дядя. — Тебе, конечно, виднее, но я б это резать не стал. Мало ли, вдруг они как-то на здоровье влияют. Не бывает ненужных отростков такого размера!

Тетя только улыбнулась.

— Оуэн, ты не представляешь, на что иногда идут люди в погоне за модой.

Очнулся найденыш уже глубокой ночью, когда пустыню накрыла хрупкая глухая тишина, а с горизонта потянуло привычным мертвенным холодом. Еле заметно вздрогнул под одеялом, выдохнул громче обычного.

— Ага! — возликовал Люк. Ему, разумеется, не спалось, и он вертелся вокруг медблока, то и дело с надеждой вглядываясь в лицо спасенного. — Ты проснулся! Не прикидывайся, я видел, как у тебя ресницы шевельнулись!

Найденыш поморщился и открыл глаза: серые, еще затуманенные после долгого беспамятства. Шевельнул губами, пытаясь то ли вдохнуть поглубже, то ли что-то произнести.

— Пей, у тебя наверняка все горло ссохлось, — Люк сунул ему заранее приготовленную воду.

Благодарно кивнув, найденыш приподнялся, обхватил губами носик поилки.

— Да лежи ты, не прольешь, — Люк придержал его за плечо. — У тебя игла в сгибе локтя, выдернешь — кровь пойдет.

— Не буду, — тихо произнес тот. Ухо резанул непривычный переливчатый акцент, Люк раньше не слышал ничего похожего даже в городе. — Я же умер.

— Обойдешься, — с легким злорадством отрезал Люк. — Тебя явно пустыня любит. Она послала меня, а у нас дома так просто не сдохнешь.

— При чем тут пустыня? — и без того расфокусированный, переходящий с диагноста на капельницу и обратно взгляд сделался совсем растерянным. — И где мы?

— У нас на ферме, — Люк пожал плечами.

— А она где?

— Окрестности Анкорхэда, Татуин, Пространство хаттов, — описал подробнее Люк. — Да ты не вспоминай, это та еще дыра. Ты легко мог ни разу в жизни про нее не слышать.

— Мог, — покорно согласился найденыш.

— А ты вообще кто? А что за уроды тебя в песках бросили? А как ты сюда попал? А ты человек? — Люк запнулся, заметив, что глаза собеседника снова начали терять осмысленность. — Хатт, извини. Я тебя потом порасспрашиваю. Просто понимаешь, у нас каждый новый гость — событие. А уж если кого прямо в пустыне подобрали…

— Меня никто не бросал, — подобрав слова, ответил найденыш. — Я просто умер. Не здесь. Далеко.

Он неуверенно поднял к глазам руку, пошевелил пальцами. Потом провел ладонью по груди.

— Не понимаю. Точно же умер. Я это очень хорошо запомнил. Может, я восстал лютым мертвецом? Но сердце бьется…

— Да живой ты, — Люк неловко погладил найденыша по голове. — Просто при солнечном ударе иногда чудится всякое. Не обращай внимания.

— У меня лет с десяти не было солнечного удара, — уверенно возразил тот. Голос его уже слегка окреп, а во взгляде, обшаривающем медблок, появилось здоровое любопытство. — Может, ты призвал меня запрещенным темным ритуалом?

— Это не я! — машинально возразил Люк. Нет, ну что за ерунда! Ладно дядя с тетей считают, что во всех случившихся странностях по определению виноват Люк. У них, в принципе, есть для этого некоторые основания. Но когда то же самое начинает говорить тип, впервые в жизни его увидевший…

— Не ты так не ты, — не стал спорить найденыш. — А почему тогда спасал меня?

Фыркнув было от возмущения, Люк тут же напомнил себе: он говорит не с татуинцем. С человеком, который вырос под другими солнцами.

— Потому что так правильно. Если кто-то попал в беду в пустыне, ему обязательно нужно помочь. Подвезти, подлечить, водой поделиться… Тогда и сам, сломавшись вдалеке от жилья, дождешься знакомого спидера. На Татуине нельзя иначе. Этого только горожане не понимают и чужаки всякие.

— Какой хороший обычай, — вздохнул найденыш.

Люк снова вгляделся ему в лицо. Вроде смотрит уже твердо, хоть и устало, ресницы едва заметно подрагивают…

— Слушай, я понимаю, ты пока хреново себя чувствуешь, но можно я еще один вопрос задам? Вот это у тебя, — он подергал за длинную, спадающую с койки на пол черную прядь, — зачем?

Ответом ему был непонимающий взгляд.

— Ну, ты ими шевелишь, радиоволны ловишь, или они для теплообмена, или для дыхания, или просто обычай такой? — расшифровал Люк.

— Последнее, — найденыш неловко повел свободной от капельницы рукой, сгребая черную волну вбок. — Их только родители могут обрезать. И еще считается, что длина волос отражает силу заклинателя. Хотя, по-моему, это суеверие.

— Значит, хорошо, что дядя не дал тебя подстричь, — оптимистично кивнул Люк. — Но надо будет какую-нибудь сеточку пошить или чехол, а то замаешься песок вытрясать… Что я такого сказал?

— Ничего, — найденыш отсмеялся, слизнул улыбку с губ. — Я просто представил себе, насколько потрясающе буду смотреться с чехлом на голове. Воистину, страх и ужас всей Поднебесной. Дай еще воды, а?

Протянув ему поилку, Люк пожал плечами. Чего странного-то? Ну, чехол. Ну, на голове. Тетя тоже волосы заматывает, из дома выезжая. А те же наутолане, не любящие жары и сухости, свои лекку иногда в очень стильные футляры прячут. Парню пойдет.

Пить много найденыш не стал: сделал пару глотков и рывком сел на постели, напружинившись и повернув голову на восток.

— Что там?

— Тварь пришла, — Люк с уважением посмотрел на него. Шутка ли: почуять ночного гостя едва ли не на самом горизонте! Да такого на любой ферме примут с распростертыми объятиями.

— Талисманы есть? — непонятно спросил найденыш. Сейчас, подобравшийся и отведший в сторону левую, с иглой от капельницы руку, он совсем не выглядел человеком, который только-только очнулся от долгого беспамятства.

— Что?

— Ясно, — пальцы найденыша обняло слабое красноватое сияние, завихрилось вокруг запястья. Охваченная непонятным свечением рука описала в воздухе ломаную линию и легонько хлопнула по стене. — Прочь!

На грани слышимости раздался свист, и давно уже знакомое Люку присутствие чего-то голодного и мерзлого вдруг перестало ощущаться, будто повернули тумблер.

— Написали бы вы в ближайший орден, — пробормотал найденыш, ложась обратно и натягивая на плечи одеяло. — Пусть пришлют ребят или хотя бы талисманы повесят. Совсем нежить непуганая.

— А… а что это было? Ты что, ее развеял? Но как? — Люк посмотрел на выразительно закрытые глаза собеседника и огромным усилием воли заставил себя замолчать. Что бы тот ни творил, оно явно оказалось слишком утомительным. Пусть отдохнет.

Но, хатт, как он все-таки это сделал?

* * *

Ночь была, наверное, самой длинной в жизни Люка. Провести ее в кровати он даже не пытался: заснешь тут, когда через две стены лежит такое! Способное уничтожать — ну, или отгонять — тварей, кидающееся с пальцев красным огнем и злокозненно отказывающееся отвечать на вопросы! Не был бы найденыш настолько вымотан, Люк вытряс бы из него все прямо на месте. Но допрос откладывался на завтра, и в ожидании рассвета Люк откалибровал токарный станок, перебрал запчасти, рассортировал расходники — словом, сделал наконец в мастерской генеральную уборку, на которую ему уже второй месяц намекал дядя. Хотел устроить еще и внеплановую проверку гидропонным механизмам, но решил, что шуметь по всему дому будет нехорошо. В мастерской-то звукоизоляция отличная, а вот в теплицах… Остаток ночи пришлось проваляться в полудреме, вскидываясь на каждый шорох.

Едва небо на востоке слегка посветлело, Люк метнулся в медблок. Найденыш еще не проснулся. Отдых и лечение явно пошли ему на пользу: разгладились мелкие морщинки на лбу и в уголках глаз, исчезла с лица нехорошая бледность. Люк вздохнул и вышел, тихонько закрыв за собой дверь. Больным, хатт их так, нужно больше сна, чем здоровым.

К первому рассвету Люк приготовил завтрак, немало повеселив этим тетю. Найденыш не вставал. Ко второму рассвету дядя уже ушел к влаговыпаривателям, велев Люку связываться, если что, по комлинку. Найденыш все так же спал.

Когда оба солнца поднялись над горизонтом больше чем на ладонь, сострадание Люка к уставшему больному человеку окончательно превратилось в озверелую решимость.

— Вставай! — он насколько мог деликатно потряс найденыша за плечо. Тот сонно шевельнулся и сбросил чужую ладонь. — Вставай! Уже оба рассвета прошли! Ты так до обеда продрыхнешь!

Найденыш что-то неразборчиво пробормотал и уверенным жестом натянул на голову одеяло.

От такого нахальства Люк только глазами хлопнул. Потом, подумав, активировал диагност и налепил его считыватель на не прикрытую тканью длиннопалую кисть.

— Я не нечисть, — неожиданно четко прокомментировал это действие найденыш. Люк с надеждой приподнял одеяло. Тщетно: глаза тот так и не открыл.

По-хорошему, пластину следовало разместить на лбу или на затылке: тогда состояние организма считывалось подробнее. Но узнать общее положение вещей армейский диагност позволял хоть с левой пятки. Вдруг парню все еще плохо и спит он по делу?

Но экран прибора уверенно мигнул зелеными огоньками, и Люк безапелляционно потянул за черную прядь.

— Вставай, говорю! Так долго дрыхнуть вредно для здоровья!

На этот раз членораздельным ответом его не удостоили. Люк сердито посмотрел на койку и пошел на кухню, через пару минут вернувшись с дымящейся миской.

— А у меня есть еда, — сообщил он, приподняв край одеяла. — Хочешь? Вкусная похлебка из жирной молодой ящерицы! С овощами!

На запах найденыш заинтересованно дернул носом, но и только.

— Ну все, ты сам напросился, — предупредил его Люк.

Пустое ведро стояло в подсобке для бытовых дроидов. Гаечный ключ нашелся в мастерской.

— Прости, парень, но у нас отродясь не было будильников, — сказал Люк, бережно устанавливая импровизированный резонатор на тумбочке у изголовья. — Поэтому… с добрым утром!

Грохнуло знатно. Металлический звон прокатился по всему дому, отдаваясь эхом и затихая в дальних углах. А Люк озадаченно смотрел, как прямо перед лицом расползается клочьями что-то черное и полупрозрачное.

— Ты чего?

— Сам такой, — найденыш стоял на койке, сильно согнув колени, готовый в любой момент прыгнуть. Правую его руку окутывало медленно рассеивающееся темное облако. — Это что было?

— Это я тебя будил, — сообщил Люк. — Вставать пора! Уже давно последний рассвет прошел!

С некоторым запозданием он подумал, что устраивать такую побудку человеку, способному развеять по ветру пустынную тварь, было не самой безопасной для здоровья идеей.

Обреченно выдохнув, найденыш ссыпался обратно на койку.

— Только не говори, что вы вассальный клан Гусу Лань и тоже встаете часов этак в пять утра.

— Я встаю в четыре, дядя с тетей — на полчаса попозже, — Люк пожал плечами. — А ты дрыхнешь и дрыхнешь! Я подумал, тебе плохо!

— Заберите меня обратно на Луаньцзан и прикопайте поглубже, — пробормотал найденыш. С силой протер глаза, покосился на пластырь у сгиба локтя.

— Тебе ставили капельницу, — напомнил Люк.

— Значит, не приснилось, — сделал вывод найденыш. — Я и правда жив и, похоже, не в Поднебесной… Ни разу не слышал о провинции Татуин.

— Мы — та еще провинция, — понимающе улыбнулся Люк. — Не заморачивайся. Галактика большая, и никто не знает наизусть каждую ее планету.

— Оно и к лучшему, на самом деле, что мой дом далеко, — серьезно кивнул найденыш. — А то, что жив… Я этого не планировал, но исправить ситуацию, если что, всегда успею.

— Вот именно, — Люк сунул ему похлебку. — Ешь давай. Уже обед скоро, а ты не завтракал.

Миску найденыш подхватил под донышко, начал потихоньку черпать ложкой.

— Как тебя зовут-то хоть? — задал самый невинный из скопившихся вопросов Люк. — Я вот Люк Скайуокер. Еще тут живут мои дядя и тетя, Оуэн Ларс и Беру Ларс. А ты?

— Меня действительно занесло куда-то не туда, — заметил найденыш. — Никогда не слышал таких фамилий, не понять даже, как их записывать надо… Меня зовут Вэй Ин, имя в быту Усянь.

— Вэин, — повторил Люк.

— Вэй Ин.

— Раздельно?

— Да, — найденыш отставил опустевшую миску и улыбнулся: как-то неловко, будто губы отвыкли. — Будем знакомы, Люк Скай О Кер.

Ухмыльнувшись, Люк помотал головой.

— Не так. Люк отдельно, а Скайуокер — слитно. И можно просто Люк.

— Скай-окер.

— Скайуокер. С кусочком от «у» в середине. Но, честно, зови лучше по имени, — Люк улыбнулся. — А вот дядино тебе будет трудно произносить.

— Скайуокер, — упрямо повторил собеседник. — Оэн… Оуэн Ларс?

— Ага. Он сейчас на влаговыпаривателях. Пошли, познакомлю.

— Пошли, — найденыш скинул одеяло, скосил глаза на собственную голую грудь.

— Извини, но твоя одежка только на тряпки годилась, — понял его замешательство Люк. — Да и черное у нас не носят. У тебя в ногах дядин запасной комплект. Не по размеру, конечно, но на первое время сойдет, а там уже по меркам сошьем… Что не так?

— Просто непривычно.

— Вэй, у вас там что, совсем друг другу не помогают? — Люк сердито посмотрел на одевающегося гостя. Как они там вообще живут?

— Ну почему же, — тот мотнул головой и принялся подгонять пояс: штаны Оуэна оказались отчаянно коротки и изрядно широковаты в талии. — Если заклинатель придет в дружественный орден, ему дадут и кров, и еду. Скорее всего. Просто я не привык, что помогают именно мне. И притом люди, которых я едва знаю. Последний раз такое было… давно.

— Привыкай, — строго сказал Люк. — У фермеров так принято. Это Татуин, а не…

Он помедлил, вспоминая что-нибудь специфическое из речи гостя, и закончил:

— А не гусулань какое-нибудь.

— А похоже, — хмыкнул найденыш. — Тоже вскакиваете с рассветом. Может, у вас еще и три тысячи правил где-нибудь на стене выбиты?

— Какие еще правила? — не понял Люк.

— Не шуметь, не бегать, не пить, не ругаться, — с выражением процитировал найденыш. — Или мое любимое: никого не убивать в Облачных Глубинах. В применении к вам, наверное, в доме?

Люк только фыркнул.

— Ферма большая. Приходится и пошуметь, и побегать. Пить можно, но нечего. Ругани тетя не любит, но если она не слышит, то никаких проблем. А в доме обычно и впрямь некого убивать: все свои. Но если какой-нибудь бандит ухитрится пройти через линии обороны и забраться внутрь… Ну не выгонять же его обратно? На месте и прибьем.

— Добрые люди, — заключил найденыш. Закинул волосы за спину. — Я готов. 

Критически его обозрев, Люк кивнул и пошел к прихожей. Открыл двери, впуская внутрь сухой раскаленный воздух, и шагнул через порог. Почти сразу же сзади раздалось сдавленное ойканье, и Люк, хлопнув себя ладонью по лбу, заскочил обратно.

— Извини, Вэй, совсем забыл. Давай сюда руки.

Защитная мазь, как обычно, стояла на полочке у выхода. Нанося ее толстым слоем на кисти и предплечья найденыша, Люк мимоходом подумал, что у того потрясающая скорость регенерации. Еще вчера кожа была красной и воспаленной — а сегодня ни следа ожогов, даже не шелушится совсем.

— У вас жаркий сезон? — найденыш покосился на закрытую дверь. — Или засуха?

— У нас это нормальная погода, — с легким злорадством сообщил Люк. — Просто самое прохладное время ты проспал. К полудню будет еще хлеще, сейчас Братья только-только разминаются.

— Братья? Твои братья?

На его непонимающий взгляд Люк засмеялся и открыл дверь. Махнул рукой на небо, туда, где пылали еще вдали от зенита два ослепительно-белых шара.

— Мои тоже. Наши солнца.

Найденыш стоял в проеме, забыв перешагнуть порог, и смотрел на небо. Пальцы его, лежащие на дверном косяке, еле заметно подрагивали.

— Почему их два? — наконец спросил он. — Стрелок И промахнулся?

— Что? — не понял Люк. — Да не стой ты на пороге, весь дом прогреешь.

— У нас была легенда, — найденыш заторможенно сделал несколько шагов вперед. — Что давным-давно над миром пылали десять солнц, и жара с засухой мучили народ Поднебесной. И тогда один великий герой взял лук и сбил с небосвода лишние девять солнц. А тут у него, похоже, одну стрелу стащили, пока занят был.

— У нас могли, — со знанием дела подтвердил Люк. — Но Татуин всегда грели два Брата. Такая звездная система, понимаешь?

— И вот это все вокруг…

— Да. Здесь везде пустыня. Кое-где горы, но тоже раскаленные и из песчаника, — Люк ободряюще хлопнул гостя по плечу. — Да что ты так удивляешься, Вэй? Моноландшафтных планет не видел?

— Ага, вылезли наконец, оболтусы, — с северного контура влаговыпаривателей появился дядя, выдал Люку приветственный подзатыльник. — Ты чего парня наружу потащил? Он же едва оклемался.

— Чтобы показать, почему у нас принято рано вставать, — бодро ответил Люк. — Его зовут Вэй Ин. Раздельно.

— Ну будем знакомы, Вэй, — кивнул дядя. — Я Оуэн Ларс, а этот мелкий парщивец, наверняка закидавший тебя кучей вопросов, уже должен был представиться.

— Я еще даже не начал! — возмутился Люк. Кое в чем дядя был прав: вытрясти из гостя разъяснения по поводу всех возможных странностей так и тянуло. Но что он, не понимает, что человеку надо дать хоть чуть-чуть в себя прийти?

— Будем знакомы, Оуэн Ларс, — найденыш поклонился, сложив ладони: левая поверх правой. — Только я не Вэй, а Вэй Ин. Или Вэй Усянь.

— Вэй Ин так Вэй Ин, — не стал спорить дядя. — Вел бы ты его в дом, Люк. Обгорит ведь. И вот что, попроси Беру, пусть выдаст пару заколок из своего запаса.

Люк смущенно кивнул. Ну да, это они с дядей могут утром сделать прическу, пару раз энергично почесав в затылке. А у Вэя… Вэй Ина вон какая грива.

— Пошли, — он потянул найденыша за рукав. — Сообразим тебе что-нибудь для волос. И учти, ты мне все равно расскажешь, что творил ночью и откуда взялся посреди пустыни!

— Последнего я и сам не знаю. А остальное… как хочешь.

* * *

Под конец рассказа Люк мог только трясти головой в попытках разложить услышанное по полочкам. Имена, названия, термины путались, переплетались друг с другом и никак не желали соединяться в стройную систему.

— Так, — выловил он, наконец, самое главное. — У тебя на родине есть магия?

— Заклинательство, — кивнул Вэй Ин.

— И ты этот самый заклинатель. Какого-то там темного пути. Поднимал трупы и повелевал армиями мертвецов. Из-за чего тебя все стали бояться и в конце концов убили. Так?

— Если коротко, то да, — Вэй Ин смотрел спокойно, в серых глазах исчезло всякое выражение.

— Круто! — выдохнул Люк.

Вэй Ин моргнул. Безразличие на его лице сменилось непониманием.

— Постой. Я тебе только что в подробностях рассказал, какой я страшный и ужасный, — и ты говоришь мне «круто»? И все?

— Нет, — честно ответил Люк. — Еще «а покажи»!

Теперь Вэй Ин усмехался: кривовато и немного оторопело.

— То ли я попал в какое-то очень терпимое к темным заклинателям место, то ли их тут просто никогда не было.

— Если пользоваться твоими терминами, у нас вообще нет заклинателей, — объяснил Люк. — Есть люди, которые могут немного чуять пустыню, но этому потихоньку учатся все, кто на Татуине живет. Бывают когда-то джедаи, но я о них только слышал. А ни о чем, похожем на тебя, даже в кантинах не болтают.

— Тогда ясно, почему у вас нечисть так спокойно разгуливает, — Вэй Ин поудобнее устроился на диване и повертел в пальцах тетину заколку. Пощелкал замком, потом отложил на подлокотник и начал неторопливо собирать волосы в высокий хвост. — Та, ночная.

— Тварь-то? — уточнил Люк. — Да они, посчитай, после каждого заката вылезают. Из-за них нельзя путешествовать по темноте. Съедят.

Он откинулся на спинку дивана и продолжил:

— Если честно, никто не знает, откуда они берутся. Тетя вон считает, что это самая первая из рас, заселивших Татуин. А я думаю — те, кто умер странной смертью и кого не похоронили до заката. Но особой разницы вообще-то нет. Главное, что того, кто выйдет из дома в темноте, выпьют досуха. Одну шкурку оставят.

О ночных гостях Люк мог рассказывать долго, но пока предпочел выдать только самое основное. Вэй Ин еще успеет насмотреться, а то и вовсе свою версию выдвинет… Люк взглянул на него и закончил:

— Правда, я еще никогда не слышал, чтобы кому-то удалось уничтожить ночную тварь.

— А что тут такого? — Вэй Ин застегнул на хвосте заколку, подергал, проверяя, надежно ли держит. — Все заклинатели умеют изгонять злобных духов, кто-то лучше, кто-то хуже. А уж темным в этом нет равных. Твоя тварь была сильной, но я подчинял и более могущественных созданий.

Под испытующим взглядом Люка он заерзал и выразительно поднял руки перед собой.

— Эй, не смотри на меня, как А-Юань на Чэньцин. Я несъедобный. Меня даже грызть неудобно!

— А покажи! — попросил Люк. — Сделай что-нибудь такое, ну… заклинательское!

— Тебе поднять лютого мертвеца? — с непередаваемым выражением уточнил Вэй Ин. — Или сразу армию нежити?

— Армию не надо, — отказался Люк. — Мы столько народу не прокормим. Просто что-нибудь… тебе виднее, наверное. Если, конечно, ты уже нормально себя чувствуешь.

Он совсем забыл, что Вэй Ин еще вчера без сознания валялся в медблоке с капельницей в вене.

— Чего-то серьезного я сейчас не сделаю, инструмента нет, — поморщился Вэй Ин. — Безоружному тоже можно заклинать, но это тяжелее, а я опасаюсь пока выкладываться слишком сильно.

Теперь он улыбался уже почти беззаботно:

— Чудное место! Совсем не боитесь темных заклинателей. Ух, развернусь!

— Тебе нужно оружие? — Люк нахмурился: а ведь и верно, у Вэй Ина не было при себе ничего, кроме одежды. — Пошли в арсенал, подберем бластер.

— Что такое бластер?

А ведь он, кажется, выдал это всерьез.

— Из какой же дыры ты выполз? — Люк от души фыркнул. — Вот.

Давать чужаку домашний бластер, конечно, не полагалось. Гости разные бывают, а дюрасталь в руках многим пихает в голову дурные мысли. Но Люк небезосновательно считал, что сумеет вовремя выбить у Вэй Ина оружие. Да и предохранитель имеется. Пока тот сдвинет тумблер — пройдет секунда.

Бластер Вэй Ин взял двумя руками, повертел. Огладил рычажки, не нажимая, впрочем, ни одного из них, заглянул в дуло.

— Сдаюсь. Что оно делает?

Смеяться Люк уже не стал. Просто переключил мощность стрельбы на минимум, чтобы заряд едва опалил штукатурку на стене, и нажал спуск.

— Вот это. Только сильнее раз в десять.

— Люк, это стоит делать на улице, — мягко заметила тетя, совершенно незаметно оказавшаяся рядом. — Вэй Ин, ты надел заколку наизнанку. Их носят гладкой стороной внутрь.

— Извини, теть, я для примера, — Люк повесил бластер обратно на пояс.

— Чем оно стреляет? — Вэй Ин потрогал пятно на стене, слизнул черноту с пальца.

— Плазменными зарядами. Это… — Люк замялся, пытаясь объяснить. — Как солнечный свет, только сильно спрессованный…

— Луч солнца, пропущенный через линзу, подожжет траву, — глаза Вэй Ина зажглись интересом. — То есть если взять особое стекло и нарезать солнечные лучи вместо стрел… я прав?

— Если коротко, то да, — деликатно подтвердил Люк и на секунду задался вопросом: а многое ли из того, что он понял про заклинательство и историю Вэй Ина, совпадало с правдой? Или тоже «нарезать солнечные лучи вместо стрел»?

— Хорошее оружие, но против людей, — Вэй Ин провел ладонью над стволом бластера. — От духов оно не защитит и заклинать не поможет.

— Да, тварей пустыни бластерный заряд не берет, — подтвердил Люк. — А тебе какое нужно? Если что-то несложное, я могу выточить. У нас хорошие станки.

— Дицзы, — непонятно произнес Вэй Ин. Поймал взгляд Люка и объяснил: — Поперечная флейта. Это музыкальный инструмент. Его довольно просто изготовить: если у вас растет бамбук, я сам сделаю за полчаса.

— У нас много чего растет. Пошли в теплицу.

Через десять минут планы по созданию оружия для Вэй Ина столкнулись с суровой реальностью: ни одно из семи видов растений в гидропонных установках не походило на бамбук даже близко.

— Флейту можно выточить и из дерева, — заметил Вэй Ин. — Правда, я никогда не пробовал.

— Тут есть одна проблема, — вздохнул Люк. — Дерево — это ведь такая здоровенная штукенция, которая растет на земле?

Ухмыляться Вэй Ин начал еще до того, как он договорил.

— Понял. Да, здесь таких явно не водится.

— У нас есть легенды о дереве джапор, но это реально легенды, — Люк почесал в затылке. — Слушай, а тебе металлическая флейта не сгодится?

— Я не знаю, как куют флейты, — Вэй Ин натянуто улыбнулся.

— Зачем ковать? — отмахнулся Люк. — Сделай чертеж, и я тебе выточу на станке. Или из пластика отолью по форме. Эта твоя флейта, в ней сильно много деталей?

— Нет. Если дашь бумагу, я нарисую.

На датапад Вэй Ин смотрел еще с более обреченным видом, чем на бластер.

— Хорошо. Я понял, вот это, — он приподнял стилос, взяв его обратным хватом, — что-то вроде кисти. А на плоском и широком надо писать. Но, ради всех драконов Поднебесной, где тушь и во что она будет впитываться?

Из врожденной добросердечности Люк не стал спрашивать, что такое тушь.

— Смотри, тут включаешь датапад. Видишь, засветился? Я запустил тебе графический редактор. Вот так водишь стилосом по экрану, и получается линия.

— Как? Красителя же нет.

— Здесь сенсорная панель. Хатт… датапад чувствует, с какой силой ты давишь на экран, и помечает след от движения стилоса.

Замершие над экраном пальцы Вэй Ина замерцали тускло-красным.

— Духа внутри нет. Не понимаю. Впрочем, наши фейерверки тоже выглядят чудом, если не знать, как их изготавливать.

— Просто начерти свою флейту со всеми размерами и допусками, — Люк только вздохнул. Хатт, он-то считал, что неплохо разбирается в приборах. А теперь и объяснить не может. Стыдоба!

Рисовал Вэй Ин куда лучше всех, кого Люк когда-либо видел. Даже у Лилы с западной границы Анкорхэда выходило не так здорово. А вот о чертежах в трех проекциях он если и слышал, то краем уха.

— Эта ленточка на стволе должна быть из металла?

— Нет. Повязывается сверху. Без нее можно обойтись.

— А все узоры на корпусе…

— Тоже необязательны.

— Итого тонкая трубка около пятидесяти сантиметров длиной и двух толщиной, задний конец слепой, передний открытый, в корпусе восемь отверстий, одно затянуто мембраной, — подытожил Люк. — Сделаем.

Заниматься флейтой пришлось уже после обеда и повторного визита Вэй Ина в медблок: тетя настойчиво советовала гостю не пренебрегать здоровьем.

— Быстро ты восстанавливаешься, — заметил Люк, утаскивая того в мастерскую. — Еще вчера еле дышал и весь красный был от ожогов, а сегодня даже шкура не слезает.

— Заклинатели живучие, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами. — Ты собираешься сделать флейту вот из этого? Оно гнется. Не подойдет.

— Нет, выточу с нуля, — Люк смахнул с верстака шланг из теплицы. — Посмотри, я несколько мембран принес, пока тебя тетя в медблоке мучила. Тут ионообменные, паропроницаемые и другие, что у нас в технике используются. Глянь, какая подойдет.

Трубки нужного диаметра и длины в заготовках не было. Зато в брусках металла нашелся дюрасталевый цилиндр чуть шире, чем требовалось.

— Этот сгодился бы, но он же глухой, — нахмурился Вэй Ин.

— Высверлим. Ты просто скажи, какой толщины тебе нужны стенки. И сколько обрезать.

— Твой аппарат и правда все это сделает?

Люк с улыбкой погладил настроечную панель станка.

— А то ж.

Многофункциональный станок с программным управлением дядя подарил ему на пятнадцатилетие, и Люк еще не успел наиграться. Отчасти он даже жалел, что Вэй Ин задал такую простую задачу. Вот если бы ему понадобилось, скажем, шарнирное крепление для манипулятора от протокольного дроида… эх.

Незнакомое оружие под названием «флейта» было готово через полтора часа неспешной работы. Мембрану Вэй Ин крепил сам, осторожно растягивая тонкую пленку по смазанной клеем дюрастали. Люк невольно следил за его пальцами: длинными и явно очень чуткими. Наверное, у Вэй Ина здорово вышло бы работать с микросхемами. Даже без пинцета.

— Ну что? Она готова, да? А покажи, как действует?

Уже оттерший руки от клея Вэй Ин с сомнением взглянул на верстак.

— Бамбуковым флейтам принято давать высохнуть, но металлу, наверное, достаточно полировки. Не знаю. Я всегда работал с бамбуком.

Он провел ладонью по новорожденному оружию и зачем-то поднес его ко рту, будто собрался лизнуть дюрасталь, — а потом странно пошевелил пальцами на стволе флейты, и та издала звук. Что-то тонкое, звенящее растеклось кругами по мастерской, переливаясь, как меняющий обороты мотор, как ветер перед сезоном урожая, как… хатт, на Татуине просто не существовало ничего, с чем бы можно было это сравнить.

Вэй Ин изменил положение пальцев, и флейта зазвенела иначе, неторопливо складывая звуки в… музыку, точно, это напоминало аудиозаписи из голонета, только совсем другое. Вэй Ин делал музыку. Без терминала, без аудиосинтезатора и специальных программ — одной недлинной дырчатой трубкой из литой дюрастали.

Звуки снова утонули в тишине, и Люк увидел, как у него перед глазами махнула туда-сюда чужая ладонь.

— Эй! Ты меня слышишь? Понимаешь?

— Да, — Люк поднял взгляд. Вэй Ин стоял совсем рядом, опустив флейту и встревоженно всматриваясь ему в лицо.

— Ты очень странно отзываешься на флейту. Я думал, что заворожил тебя, как мертвеца или духа.

— Как ты это делаешь? — невпопад спросил Люк. — Эти звуки. Музыка. У тебя ведь ничего нет, только трубка с дырками. И мембрана из гидропонной установки.

Ему показалось, Вэй Ин просто не понял вопроса.

— А что еще надо? На гуцине я не умею, на барабане одни базовые ритмы отстучу.

— Музыку создают специально обученные люди где-то далеко, в Мирах Ядра, — Люк постепенно приходил в себя. — Они записывают ее на особых аудиосинтезаторах и собирают в треки. Потом выкладывают в голонет или крутят дорожку на терминалах и проигрывателях.

— Понял от силы половину, — фыркнул Вэй Ин.

— Я раньше даже не думал, что такое можно делать без программ, — Люк посмотрел на флейту. Трубка из полированного металла. Восемь отверстий. Мембрана на втором из них. Как? Хатт побери, как?!

— То есть ты просто никогда не слышал, как играют музыку? — улыбнулся Вэй Ин. Лицо у него сразу стало лукавым и совсем чуть-чуть самодовольным.

— Слышал, — упрямо возразил Люк. — Я ездил в город в голонет-кафе, скачивал треки и запускал потом дома. Мы же не совсем дикие, знаем, что такое культура.

— Я вижу, — Вэй Ин кивнул с легкой смешинкой в глазах. — Вы даже можете скатать мелодию в клубок и положить в рукав, чтобы в нужный момент размотать ее и послушать снова. У нас так не умеют.

Люк потряс головой. Последние отзвуки флейты, давно исчезнувшие в тишине, все еще звенели в ушах. Вэй Ин, бестолковый и не приспособленный к татуинской жизни, казался теперь чем-то волшебным и недосягаемым, стоящим рядом с Братьями и тройным полнолунием.

— Сделай так еще, — попросил Люк. — Я не понимаю, почему твое оружие умеет звучать, но сделай.

— Это изначально музыкальный инструмент, — Вэй Ин повертел флейту в руках. Та послушно перекатилась по длинным тонким пальцам, еще недавно едва удерживавшим ложку. — В оружие ее превратили заклинатели, когда научились вливать ци в мелодии. Но на тебя она действует очень необычно.

— Она такая… — Люк неопределенно повел рукой, пытаясь выразить все то оглушительное потрясение, что осталось в замолчавшем воздухе. — Такая.

— Не спорю, это самое лучшее определение, которого она заслуживает, — поморщился Вэй Ин. — Кому знакомому я бы на такой флейте сыграть постеснялся. Хотя бывали в моей жизни хворостины и похуже.

— Почему? — не понял Люк. — Она красиво звучит!

Металл чуть зазвенел: Вэй Ин щелкнул ногтем по краю одного из отверстий.

— Настоящая должна петь не так. Эта… она слишком ровная, слишком гладкая, слишком идеальная. Будто бы не флейта, а мысль о флейте.

Слишком идеальная. Люк перекатил в голове последние слова. Но ведь в изготовлении оружия точность куда важнее, чем когда точишь дверную ручку или стилос. Разве здесь можно перестараться?

— Могу дать заготовку тебе, — сдался он. — Я никогда делал таких вещей. Наверняка ошибся при обработке.

— Я не знаю, как куют флейты, — кажется, Вэй Ин это уже говорил раньше. — С бамбуком или деревом справился бы, но металл…

— У нас немного поделочных материалов, — Люк закусил губу. Неизвестное растение бамбук не водится в пустыне, у легендарного дерева джапор, говорят, ветки короткие и кривые, песчаник хрупкий и ненадежный, из распространенных на Татуине сортов пластика он бы оружие лить не рискнул… — Может, кость подойдет? Поищем какой-нибудь скелет, горожане регулярно пропадают в песках.

Вэй Ин посмотрел на него… наверное, у самого Люка был точно такой же взгляд, когда он понял, что слышит музыку.

— Ты предлагаешь сильнейшему темному заклинателю Поднебесной сделать флейту из человеческой кости? — тихо спросил он.

— Не обязательно человеческой, чей труп найдем, того и ограбим, — Люк пожал плечами. — А что? Тебе нужна настоящая флейта, раз эта не подходит.

С его точки зрения, даже металлическая трубка с дырками создавала что-то совершенно невообразимое, но если Вэй Ин говорит, что она звучит неправильно, значит, так и есть. Люк должен услышать, что делает настоящая флейта. Обязан.

— Да нет, — Вэй Ин дернул губами в растерянной улыбке. — Ничего.

* * *

— Давай лучше еще подальше, — Люк махнул рукой в сторону следующего бархана. — Мало ли.

— Я же просто потренируюсь, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами. — Эта флейта… Я не хочу ругать дело твоих рук, но к ней нужно привыкнуть. Я не собираюсь поднимать мертвецов прямо сейчас.

Последнее замечание Люка чуть-чуть огорчило. Нет, флейта была прекрасна, и он с восторгом прослушал вновь те несколько звуков, который издал на ней Вэй Ин, пока тетя не выгнала их испытывать незнакомое оружие на дальние рубежи фермы. Но посмотреть на настоящее заклинательство — неважно, какого цвета — хотелось тоже.

— Приноровлюсь немного и устрою тебе концерт в Безночном городе, — усмехнулся Вэй Ин, взглянув на него. — Ты вообще в курсе, что темных заклинателей принято бояться и ненавидеть?

— За что? — не понял Люк.

— Традиция такая, — с серьезным лицом пояснил Вэй Ин. — Как у вас на Татуине помогать чужим людям.

Интересно, он шутил? Люк невольно передернул плечами.

— Извини, Вэй Ин, но это дурацкая традиция.

Тот не ответил. Остановился возле очередного бархана, огляделся.

— Может, здесь? Твою ферму уже даже не видно.

— Турели и эту зону простреливают, — успокоил его Люк. — Подойдет. Давай.

Вэй Ин снова поднял флейту. Теперь Люк уже знал, куда смотреть, и видел: Вэй Ин прижался губами к самому первому из отверстий в стволе и, кажется, вливал в нее свое дыхание. Принимая подарок, флейта дышала вместе с ним и рождала звук. Пальцы, нежно касающиеся других прорезей, этот звук изменяли. Но легкие людей работают ритмично, а музыка никак не кончалась… Что если Вэй Ин сейчас отдаст флейте все свое дыхание и перестанет быть?

— Определенно, ты слишком необычно реагируешь на мою игру, — мелодия сменилась голосом так резко, что Люк вздрогнул. Вэй Ин стоял рядом, и не было видно, что создание музыки хоть сколько-нибудь его утомило.

— Ты делаешь это красиво. У нас никто не может так. Как… как пустыня перед закатом, — Люк наконец-то нашел подходящее сравнение. Когда пески принимают последние вечерние лучи и приветствуют подступающую ночь, они поют. Флейта Вэй Ина тоже пела.

— Моя музыка повелевает духами и мертвецами, люди не должны замирать от нее, — Вэй Ин нахмурился. — Может, ты одержим?

— Это как?

— Ну, в тебе сидит злой дух и творит разную дрянь.

— Вот еще! — оскорбился Люк. — Все, что я когда-нибудь вытворял, я делал лично!

С сомнением покачав головой, Вэй Ин легко взмахнул рукой в его сторону. Люк азартно впился взглядом в почти незаметные в солнечных лучах красноватые отсветы, осевшие на одежде.

— Нет, я даже без талисманов не чую ни одного духа. Ты ощущаешься очень странно, но восприятие не двоится. Не понимаю.

— Почему странно? — Люк пощупал тунику там, где погасли на ткани тусклые искры. Он ожидал, что руку кольнет статическим электричеством, но заклинательские приемы, похоже, не имели ничего общего с привычными для него физическими явлениями.

— Жизненная энергия человека, ци, течет по каналам внутри тела подобно крови, бегущей по жилам, — объяснил Вэй Ин. — Наружу исходит ничтожно малое количество. Заклинатель, сформировавший золотое ядро и обретший способность управлять движениями ци в себе, может выплеснуть ее при помощи особых приемов. Талисманы, печати, мелодии… Ты же ничего не делаешь нарочно, но постоянно рассеиваешь ци вокруг себя. Излучаешь ее, словно нечисть или иное мистическое создание. Но духи и неупокоенные испускают темную энергию и немного инь, а ты — чистый источник ян. Никогда не видел такого.

— Может, раса твоей родины отличаются от татуинцев?

На резонное, казалось бы, предположение Вэй Ин лишь отмахнулся.

— Оуэн Ларс и Беру Ларс ощущаются как обычные люди. Дело в чем-то ином.

С точки зрения Люка, Вэй Ин искал проблему там, где ее не существовало.

— Да какая разница? Я своих родителей не знаю. Может, мать алиенкой была. А ты уже приноровился к флейте?

Все-таки, когда Вэй Ин улыбался искренне, а не пряча за ухмылкой растерянность или неловкость, он выглядел совсем мальчишкой, не сильно старше самого Люка.

— Что, не терпится полюбоваться на страшное темное заклинательство? А давай. Только я сам не знаю, что вылезет. Я эту местность на трупы не проверял.

— Мы сжигаем своих мертвецов, — вздохнул Люк. — Разве что какой-нибудь тускен умудрился сдохнуть тут еще до того, как дядин отец поставил ферму. Но ты попробуй, мало ли?

Легко кивнув, Вэй Ин вновь поднес к губам флейту, и звуки резанули, будто лезвие ножа по голой коже. Мелодия была другой. Раньше дыхание Вэй Ина, проходя через корпус из высверленной дюрастали, просто сплеталось в причудливый узор, не дающий отрывать взгляд от его изгибов. Теперь музыка звала. Резкие звонкие трели расходились по воздуху волнами эфира, били по оголенным проводам-нервам символами стандартного кода. Точка-тире-тире-точка, точка-тире-точка, точка-точка… «Приди, приди, зову тебя, ты нужен мне, приди!»

Щеку защекотало теплое и пушистое. Люк встряхнул головой и понял, что стоит от Вэй Ина буквально в шаге, и тот встревоженно щурит на него глаза — красные, два закатных огонька, а ведь Люк точно помнил: они были серыми.

— Я в порядке, — шепотом произнес Люк. Вплетать свой голос в чужую мелодию казалось почти кощунством, но Вэй Ин смотрел слишком обеспокоенно. И ведь умудрился как-то привести его в чувство, не отнимая рук от флейты. Хотя да, волосы. Он просто резко развернулся всем телом, и волна небрежно связанных в хвост волос мазнула Люка по лицу. А говорил еще, что только ради обычая не стрижется!

От новых переливов музыки Люка отвлекло шевеление у склона бархана. Волна любопытства мгновенно смыла накатывающее было наваждение. Точно! Движется!

Песок в десятке метров от них задрожал, утекая куда-то вниз, и из-под него высунулась тонкая бледная рука в широком браслете. Пошарила вокруг себя, оставляя размытые борозды от неожиданно длинных когтей. Следом за ней появилась вторая, а затем песок взорвался, выплюнув под двухсолнечные лучи что-то темное и очень, очень быстрое. Люк невольно отступил на шаг, нашаривая бластер.

Призванный стоял у склона бархана, расслабленно опустив руки. Он совсем не походил на мертвеца, какого Вэй Ин мог бы откопать на Татуине: плоть не высохла, кожа не сморщилась под безжалостными солнцами. Встреть Люк подобное существо в Анкорхэде, решил бы, что перед ним умбаранец или, скажем, эчани, покрасивший волосы в черный. Молодой, не сильно старше самого Люка. Не по-пустынному бледная кожа, светлые глаза. Истрепанная одежда, немного похожая на лохмотья Вэй Ина.

Музыка смолкла. Резко обернувшись, Люк увидел, что Вэй Ин застыл, уронив руку с флейтой, и смотрит на призванного распахнутыми на пол-лица глазами, вновь серыми и потрясенными.

— Вэнь Нин? Но как?

На всякий случай Люк сжал рукоять бластера, и призванный рывком обернулся. Белесые глаза остановились на нем, заставив инстинктивно замереть. Вэй Ин, будто опомнившись, вскинул флейту ко рту, и в воздухе потекла неторопливая мелодия. Призванный дернулся, повернулся к нему и двинулся вперед. Шел он тяжело, волоча за собой тянущиеся с запястий и щиколоток цепи и не отрывая от Вэй Ина пустого взгляда.

— Он тебя не тронет? — Люк не хотел прерывать музыку, но призванный одним своим видом отчего-то заставлял тянуться к оружию. Вроде и обычный гуманоид на вид, и бластера у него нет, и стоят они все в простреливаемой с фермы зоне… Но, хатт, Люку ночные твари не казались настолько опасными, как этот бледный когтистый мальчишка.

Вэй Ин покачал головой, ненадолго оторвавшись от флейты.

— Это Вэнь Нин.

Видимо, с его точки зрения объяснение было исчерпывающим.

Теперь призванный подошел совсем близко: руку протяни — и коснешься изодранного по краю рукава. Вэй Ин снова опустил флейту и ощупывал воздух перед ним подрагивающими пальцами.

— Хотел бы я знать, как ты здесь оказался и почему себя не осознаешь.

— Может, его забросило к нам то же, что и тебя? — предположил Люк и пожалел, что вообще подал голос: взгляд белых глаз мигом сместился на него. Когтистая рука вспорола воздух — быстро, очень быстро; если бы не пинок под колено от Вэй Ина, Люк не успел бы убрать голову с траектории удара.

— Молчи, — коротко приказал Вэй Ин, без видимых усилий удерживая увенчанное литым браслетом запястье. Пальцы его обнимала тонкая темная дымка. — Молчи и не шевелись. Меня Вэнь Нин не тронет, а вот насчет остальных я пока не уверен.

Второй рукой он поднес флейту к губам, выдыхая в нее пару тихих и умиротворяющих звуков. Призванный медленно расслабился. Люк замер прямо на песке, давя желание незаметно отползти.

— Что-то тебя сковывает, — слова Вэй Ина обнимали флейту, скользили по ее корпусу невесомыми лентами вроде той, что он нарисовал в датападе. — Что-то, чего я не вижу, не приглядываясь. Заклятие? Артефакт? Если ты справишься с этим сам, станешь сильнее. Значит, так тому и быть.

Трели властно взвились над пустыней. Люк невольно вздрогнул всем телом, отзываясь на них: музыка уже не звала, но повелевала, приказывала немедленно сделать хоть что-нибудь. Музыка тянула сухожилия, отдирала мышцы от костей в жажде движения. Люк прикусил губу, давя болезненное желание взлететь, переродиться топливом в моторе истребителя и рвануться в небо. Вэй Ин на секунду опустил правую руку и несильно хлопнул его по уху, тут же вновь пробежавшись пальцами по летящим наружу звукам. Люк кивнул и зажал уши ладонями, заглушая предназначенную не для него музыку.

Всполохи красного и дымчато-черного обвевали призванного, текли к нему от Вэй Ина лентами утреннего тумана. В какой-то момент тьма вспыхнула ярко, до радужных кругов под рефлекторно опущенными веками. Когда Люк снова смог смотреть на пустыню, флейта уже молчала. Призванный выпрямился и бесконечно долгую секунду глядел на Вэй Ина. Глаза его, раньше равномерно-белые, слегка потемнели в центре.

— Молодой… господин… Вэй? — голос у призванного оказался глухим и низким, будто рокот мощного двигателя.

— Давно не виделись, — улыбнулся Вэй Ин и, выронив флейту, сел на песок рядом с Люком. — Ну ты живучий. Тебя же развеяли, нет?

Призванный покачал головой и медленно опустился на колени.

— Плохо помню. Кажется, меня пожелали изучить.

— Как это похоже на наших заклинателей, — Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся. — Встань, ты бы еще восхвалять меня начал по полной форме… Но здесь-то ты как оказался?

Безразлично двинув плечами, призванный до странности плавно взметнулся с песка.

— Я услышал ваш голос, молодой господин Вэй.

— Вот это я раздуделся, — подытожил Вэй Ин. Нащупал дрожащими пальцами флейту, отряхнул от песка. — Э-э-э, Люк Скайуокер, то есть Люк, ничего, если у вас временно будет два гостя вместо одного?

— Конечно, ферма до шести человек прокормит без проблем, — Люк покосился на призванного. — Только нападать ни на кого не надо, пожалуйста. Дядя с тетей драк не любят, а отбиваться, если что, умеют с огоньком.

— Вэнь Нин — очень мирный человек, — твердо сказал Вэй Ин. — Просто он ухитрился где-то потерять самоконтроль и здравый рассудок. Где, кстати?

— Не знаю, молодой господин Вэй. Кажется, на меня влиял какой-то артефакт. Он мешал слушать вас, и я его… — призванный запнулся, — вытащил? Или вовсе уничтожил? Не помню точно.

— Эх, надо было мне самому разобраться: посмотрел бы потом, как эта штука действует, — Вэй Ин попытался встать, но, к собственному удивлению, опустился обратно на песок. — Демоны. Я что, перестарался?

Отвечать призванный не стал, просто нагнулся и легко поднял его на руки. Затем вопросительно взглянул на Люка.

— Ферма там, — Люк махнул в нужную сторону. — Пошли. Обрадуем дядю с тетей новыми гостями.

* * *

Люк знал, что так и случится. Хотя он ничего не делал, а просто стоял рядом и ошарашенно таращился в пространство, в том, что возле фермы появился из ниоткуда еще один разумный, обвинили именно его. Точнее, не совсем обвинили. Увидев, в какой компании возвращается племянник с дальнего круга обороны, тетя только вздохнула:

— Люк, ты опять.

— Это не я! — привычно возмутился Люк. — Это Вэй Ин! Он испытывал свое новое оружие, и что-то пошло не так!

— Вижу, — тетя окинула взглядом композицию из спокойно стоящего призванного и висящего у него на руках Вэй Ина. — Оуэн! Иди сюда и оттащи нашего гостя в медблок. У юноши скоро спина переломится этакую орясину держать.

Призванный недоуменно моргнул, неестественно медленно дернув ресницами вверх-вниз. Люк с трудом сдержал смешок: смотрелись они и вправду забавно. Новый гость фермы мощным телосложением похвастаться не мог: высокий, но худощавый, не обретший еще взрослой крепости фигуры. На руках у него рослый и тяжелый — Люк помнил, чего ему стоило затащить найденыша в спидер! — Вэй Ин выглядел непосильной ношей.

— Мне не трудно, — после недолгой паузы проговорил призванный.

— И тем не менее, — отрезала тетя. — Кстати, вам тоже стоит посетить медблок. Татуинская пустыня безжалостна к чужакам, особенно с вашим цветом кожи.

Услышавший ее Вэй Ин что-то восторженно булькнул, уткнувшись лицом в плечо призванного.

В медблоке тетя долго щелкала тумблерами настроек.

— Не понимаю. Похоже, у нас сломался диагност. Или вашей расы, юноша, нет в картотеке.

— Я просто мертв, — серьезно объяснил призванный, с легким подозрением глядя на дополнительные датчики у себя на сгибах локтей.

— Глупости, — тетя недовольно тряхнула головой. — Вы мыслите, говорите, двигаетесь. Взаимодействуете с другими разумными. Как вы можете быть мертвым?

— Я умер, и молодой господин меня поднял, — призванный бросил на Вэй Ина беспомощный взгляд.

— Точно, поднял, — с готовностью подтвердил тот. Вэй Ина медаппаратура обозвала злостным симулянтом, и теперь он, поджав ноги, сидел на койке и смотрел на мир с блаженством человека, копавшего яму под опоры влаговыпаривателя и наткнувшегося на древний крейсер. — Беру Ларс, да вы сами проверьте. У него сердце не бьется.

Тетя бесцеремонно взяла призванного за запястье и, сдвинув тяжелый браслет с обрывками металлической цепи, пощупала пульс. Нахмурилась, повторила процедуру на другой руке, приложила ладонь к бледной, прочерченной кое-где тонкими черными линиями шее.

— Децентрализованное кровообращение? Читала я когда-то о таком. Сердце отсутствует, а кровоток обеспечивается за счет специфических мышечных волокон на стенках сосудов. Кажется, эта раса живет в системе Атоан. Но пульс должен прощупываться и у них, сосуды же сокращаются.

Вэй Ин ухмыльнулся с непривычной беззаботностью. Сейчас, после так неожиданно завершившихся испытаний флейты, он вообще выглядел на удивление расслабленно. Словно раньше двигался в силовом поле, не дающем ни шагнуть толком, ни руки поднять, — а теперь генератор отключили. В чем-то Люк его понимал. Оказаться одному на чужой планете… интересно, конечно, но и страшно до жути. А если рядом вдруг объявился старый знакомый, уже куда спокойнее.

— Вэнь Нин — лютый мертвец. Он не дышит, у него не бьется сердце, ему не нужно есть, спать, пить и совершать другие действия, на которые человек тратит кучу драгоценного времени, — жизнерадостно проговорил Вэй Ин.

— Парень, так не бывает, — терпеливо объяснил ему Оуэн. — Если кто-то помер, он лежит себе в пустыне и потихоньку ссыхается до скелета. Трупы не ходят и от диагноста не шарахаются.

Призванный издал какой-то странный звук и покосился на Вэй Ина. Тот злорадно подмигнул Люку:

— Вот теперь вы все понимаете, что я чувствовал в вашем освежителе, у вашего станка и в обнимку с вашими датападами!

— Сойдемся на том, что Вэннин… правильно? — представитель незнакомой нам расы с нестандартной физиологией, — предложила тетя. — Вэй Ин, я очень надеюсь на тебя. Мне неизвестно, что требуется твоему другу, чтобы хорошо себя чувствовать.

— Сейчас Вэнь Нин в полном порядке, — Вэй Ин посерьезнел и положил руку на плечо призванному. — Я позабочусь, чтобы ему не стало хуже.

Против воли Люк поежился. Что-то подсказывало, что под «стало хуже» Вэй Ин подразумевал не болезнь или истощение, а странное состояние, превратившее юношу непонятной расы в безразличного дроида-убийцу.

— Вэй Ин, Вэнь Нин, — проворчал дядя. — Хатт, как вы сами-то в именах не путаетесь?

Судя по короткому обмену озадаченными взглядами, раньше у гостей такой проблемы не возникало.

— Они же совершенно по-разному звучат, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами. — Но если отличать трудное, меня можно звать Вэй Усянь. Вообще-то так даже правильнее будет.

— Усянь, — дядя поморщился. — Извини, Вэй Ин, но второе имя у тебя немного дурацкое.

— Почему?

Дядя пощелкал пальцами, подбирая слова.

— Оно слишком… как это там… глагольное, вот. Будто выдернуто из ругательства типа «усянь отсюда!».

На дядин пример Вэй Ин сдавленно фыркнул, потом рассмеялся в голос.

— Не хочу знать, что вам напоминает фамилия Вэй.

— Мое второе имя Цюнлинь, — заговорил призванный. — Вы можете обращаться ко мне так.

— Что, тоже ерунда получается? — участливо спросил Вэй Ин, глядя, как морщится дядя.

— Я себе язык сломаю с вашими именами, — буркнул тот. — Уж лучше постараюсь не путать. Кстати, дай угадаю: тебе, Вэннин… хатт вас всех поперек, Вэнь Нин — тоже некуда идти?

Призванный замешкался. Вэй Ин взял его за руку, сжал пальцы поперек когтистой ладони.

— Мы уйдем, когда скажете. Доберемся до города, устроимся там… У вас ведь есть города?

— Есть, целых четыре, — Люк бросил на дядю упрямый взгляд, дождался кивка и продолжил: — Но куда вы пойдете-то? Сгинете ведь! Ты только-только выучил, как освежителем пользоваться, а Вэнь Нин наверняка и того не умеет! От дроидов шарахаетесь, на спидер смотрите, как на дружелюбного тускена. Где билет в космопорту покупать, знаете?

Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся.

— Разберусь. Вряд ли это сильно сложнее, чем постигать темный путь методом тыка.

— Люк прав, — тетя покачала головой. — В городе вы просто пропадете. Мы не для того спасали тебя, Вэй Ин, чтобы через неделю все наши старания ушли в песок. Ферма прокормит двоих гостей. К тому же Люк говорил, ты можешь чувствовать и прогонять ночных тварей. Обузой не станешь.

— Только если вздумаешь еще кого из своих друзей из соседнего бархана выкапывать, предупреди заранее, — строго велел дядя. — Вам и так придется на диване вдвоем спать.

* * *

Втайне Люк надеялся, что на следующее утро более-менее оклемавшийся Вэй Ин встанет-таки вовремя, как и подобает уважающему себя фермеру. Зря: привычно вскочив еще до рассвета, он услышал за дверью гостиной только негромкое ровное дыхание. Нет, ну как он собирается с этаким суточным циклом жить в пустыне? Всю прохладу проспит!

Прокравшись в комнату, Люк озадаченно понял: диван гости раскладывать не стали, улеглись в обнимку на одной его части. Вэнь Нин устроился у самой спинки, а блаженно улыбающийся Вэй Ин только что не обмотал товарища вокруг себя. На движение у входа тот среагировал мгновенно: приподнял голову, посмотрел на Люка неестественно светлыми глазами.

— Утро, — шепотом сказал Люк.

Вэнь Нин кивнул. Сейчас, растрепанный после сна и обеими руками обнимающий свисающего с дивана Вэй Ина, он должен был казаться мирным, где-то даже безобидным. Тем не менее, у Люка из головы никак не хотела уходить как-то раз увиденная в городе сцена: деловито беседующий со служащим космопорта забрак в одежде из натурального волокна — и расслабленно стоящий у него за спиной эчани с виброклинком на поясе. Может, Вэнь Нин — телохранитель Вэй Ина?

— Скоро рассвет, — предпринял новую попытку Люк. Вэнь Нин слегка нахмурился и, вытащив из-под плеча спящего товарища одну руку, приложил к губам когтистый палец. Люк пожалел, что слишком хорошо понимает язык жестов. И что же теперь, не будить его, пока сам не встанет? Он ведь опять вылезет только к полудню!

Вэй Ин что-то недовольно пробурчал во сне и не глядя ухватил улизнувшую было конечность друга за запястье. Подтянул поближе, сунул ладонь куда-то между щекой и плечом и умиротворенно засопел. Вэнь Нин беспомощно посмотрел на него и попытался сдвинуть кисть так, чтобы длинные и даже на вид очень острые когти не упирались в неосторожно подставленную шею. Люк только головой потряс. Вэй Ину что, и впрямь удобно лежать с этакими лезвиями возле сонной артерии?

— Как только завтрак будет готов, я его разбужу, — предупредил Люк. Вэнь Нин не ответил, занятый своим трудным делом. Люк махнул рукой и демонстративно сжал пальцы в кулак, пряча ногти внутри ладони. Вэнь Нин благодарно кивнул и последовал совету, заставив Вэй Ина обиженно фыркнуть во сне.

Тетя неторопливо чистила овощи на кухне.

— Спят?

— Только Вэй Ин, — вздохнул Люк. — Тот, второй… Вэнь Нин который, по-моему, даже не засыпал.

— В галактике миллионы рас, — тетя пожала плечами и ссыпала тыквенную кожуру в бак для биомассы. — Битам сон не нужен вовсе, а, скажем, катуманы тратят на него до четырнадцати часов в сутки.

— Ты им показывала, как диван разложить? — Люк уселся за стол рядом и начал очищать семечки джавьей тыквы от липких внутренних волокон.

— Да, еще вечером. Не разобрались?

— Похоже, что нет, — Люк привычно бросал семечки в чашу под масличный пресс. — Теть, ты же мэндо, да?

— И так ведь знаешь ответ, негодник, — тетя улыбнулась.

— Ты работала телохранителем когда-нибудь?

— Было. Почти два года, — тетя бросила очищенную тыквенную мякоть в кухонный комбайн и нажала кнопку. Тихо загудело. — Нет, Люк, Вэнь Нин не телохранитель нашего найденыша. Выучка не та. Он просто защищает его, как умеет.

Люку вспомнилась когтистая рука, метнувшаяся к лицу.

— Он хорошо умеет.

— Да, опасный мальчик, — подтвердила тетя. — В круг я бы с ним без брони не вышла. Нужно предложить ему небольшой спарринг, как пообвыкнется немного.

Разбудил Вэй Ина дядя. Люк увидел двоих найденышей только перед самым завтраком.

— Госпожа Беру, — Вэнь Нин осторожно отодвинул стакан с водой. — Вам не нужно тратить на меня продукты. В этом нет необходимости.

— Я верю, что тебе не нужна органическая пища, — согласилась тетя. — Но пить на Татуине должны все, для кого вода не является ядом. Иначе полуденный зной высушит тебя до состояния мумии.

— Она просто будет плескаться внутри.

— Не будет, — Вэй Ин помотал головой, отгоняя остатки сна. — Знаешь, я в свое время пытался разобраться с этим вопросом. Я же поднимал лютых мертвецов на войне, и живых они не только раздирали на части, но и жрали. Куски плоти, получается, вырывали и проглатывали. Но ни один мертвец из моей армии никогда не страдал на марше от тошноты или несварения желудка, не показывал, что объелся, да и признаков того, что все съеденное просто гниет внутри, тоже не было. Выходит, как-то они полученную пищу переваривали!

— Парень, ты бы свою бурную молодость не за столом вспоминал, — предложил дядя. — А ты, Вэнь Нин, обычно чем питаешься-то? Солнечные лучи впитываешь или кровь пьешь?

Его вопрос в очередной раз вогнал обоих гостей в секундный ступор.

— Я поглощаю ци, исходящую от живых существ или наполненных энергией мест, — после недолгой паузы ответил Вэнь Нин. — Это не несет вреда окружающим.

— Значит, надо найти где-нибудь неподалеку такое энергичное место! — подскочил Люк. — Наполненное энергией, в смысле. Нельзя же держать разумное существо на голодном пайке! Ну сколько мы тут наизлучаем, вчетвером-то?

— Кто бы говорил, — фыркнул Вэй Ин.

— Дай-ка я угадаю, Люк, — усмехнулся дядя. — Сейчас ты заявишь, что Вэнь Нину нужно полноценное и разнообразное питание, и потащишь его по всем дурным местам в окрестностях. Чтобы уж точно самое вкусное выбрал.

— И вовсе нет! — Люк возмущенно вскинул взгляд. — Но в какое-нибудь одно съездить стоит. Проверить, подходит ли, просто показать, чего у нас в пустыне бояться надо!

Он не был сильно уверен, что для Вэй Ина и впрямь окажутся страшными те же дурные пещеры. Тот, в конце концов, справился с ночной тварью, да еще и едва отойдя от истощения! Но продемонстрировать гостям все прелести родной пустыни хотелось. Да и мало ли что там Вэй Ин считает? Вдруг его товарищу не хватит того количества неизвестного излучения, которое производят четверо разумных — и что тогда? Не мотаться же до города дважды в сутки. А дурные места в округе есть.

— В Анкорхэд загляните, когда отправитесь, — невозмутимо сказала тетя, разрезая пирог из джавьей тыквы. — Что смотришь, Оуэн? Люк все равно не уймется.

— Отсылать его в город в компании двух чужаков? — дядя резко отставил кружку. — Да Люку их стеречь придется, как банте — детенышей! Вот ты, Вэй Ин. Знаешь, что делать, если к тебе из переулка выскакивает полуголая тви’лечка?

Тот смешно хлопнул глазами, чуть нахмурился.

— Посмотреть, кто за ней гонится. А еще дать девушке одежду прикрыться, — наконец ответил он и дернул себя за край туники. — Если я, конечно, верно угадал, что такое тви’лечка.

Дядя удовлетворенно кивнул.

— А если к тебе, Вэнь Нин… допустим, подходит забрак со стволом и требует заплатить за прошлый месяц?

— Скажу господину забраку, что он обознался, — спокойно произнес Вэнь Нин. — В прошлом месяце я был в совершенно ином месте.

— Вот, — дядя положил в рот кусок пирога. — Беру, ну как таких с Люком отпускать? Вляпаются оба, наш оболтус бросится их выручать, да сам и сгинет.

— Зато Люк вполне неплохо ориентируется в Анкорхэде, — пожала плечами тетя. — Вэй Ин, тви’лечка предлагает зайти в бордель. Ей нужно сказать, что у вас нет денег. Вэнь Нин, забрак хочет тебя ограбить. Вместе с ответом ему стоит продемонстрировать бластер. Я не спутала имена?

— Нет, все в порядке, — Вэй Ин мотнул головой. — Я понимаю, этот мир очень необычен. Мы будем вести себя хорошо и не лезть в неприятности… постараемся, если точнее.

Судя по дернувшимся уголкам губ, со случающимися вокруг неприятностями у него были те же отношения, что и у Люка.

— Зачем им вообще в город? — буркнул дядя. — У нас в достатке и лекарств, и удобрений.

— Боба писал, что пришлет кое-что с оказией, — тетя поднялась из-за стола и начала убирать посуду. — Так что, Люк, зайди в лавку Старого Бика. Время уже должно подойти.

— Да! Конечно! — Люк подскочил на месте. Посылки от Бобы приходили нечасто, но всегда оказывались интересными: то хороший блок наведения, то автоматика для турелей, то еще что-нибудь высокотехнологическое.

— К пещерам близко не подбирайся, — велела тетя. — А еще возьми побольше защитной мази и какие-никакие бластеры из арсенала для наших гостей. Безоружным нельзя ездить.

— И постарайся успеть до заката, — добавил дядя. — А то знаю я тебя, пол-пустыни зигзагами объедешь, а спохватишься только вечером.

— Да мы вообще по дороге поедем! — заверил его Люк. — И никуда в сторону отворачивать не будем, ну почти. Разве что до ближайшего дурного места.

* * *

Чужак, впервые рискнувший покинуть город и углубиться в пустыню больше, чем на пару километров, в жизни не поверит, что здесь есть какие-то дороги. А зря. Свои тропы имеются и у джавьих краулеров — не всякий бархан выдержит такую громадину — и у фермеров, стремящихся каждую ночь проводить под крышей, и даже у городских бандитов. А на ровном вроде бы месте дорога часто петляет не хуже дрянной улочки Анкорхэда: лишь наметанный глаз заметит, что вот здесь баламутят песок чаще и сильнее, чем в паре метров сбоку. Большой соблазн — срезать угол, да только ищущие легких путей дураки на Татуине долго не живут.

— Там зыбучие пески, — пояснил Люк, закладывая очередной поворот. — Пока летишь, оно и ничего, а если сломаешься — все, хана! Спидер засосет в момент.

Вэнь Нин, занявший переднее сиденье, понятливо кивнул. Еще дома, когда прикидывали, кто где устроится, он заверил Люка, что не пострадает от солнца, а место под плотным тентом лучше отдать Вэй Ину. Конечно, обоих гостей стоило бы упихать назад, но Люк представил, каково оказаться на другой планете и смотреть на нее украдкой, через узкие щели в тенте — и согласился. В конце концов, если Братья проймут Вэнь Нина, он это увидит. Но пока все и правда было нормально.

— А вон тот холм намело в последнюю бурю, — махнул рукой Люк. — Он неустойчивый, если кто-то проедет рядом, может обвалиться и засыпать. Тоже обогнем.

— Ничего у вас тут бури! — высунулся сзади Вэй Ин. — А землетрясения бывают?

— И еще какие! — гордо откликнулся Люк. — Но редко, когда последнее случилось, я совсем мелкий был. Бури гораздо опаснее. О, чуете? Нам туда.

Предупреждение запоздало: оба гостя напряглись едва ли не раньше, чем Люк начал говорить.

— Это то, что вы называете дурными местами? — спросил Вэнь Нин. Он слегка приподнялся на сиденье и отстегнул ремень безопасности, будто готовясь прыгнуть прямо на ходу.

Люк кивнул и остановил спидер в паре метров от границы.

— Это из безопасных. Можно даже внутрь зайти — и ничего не будет, просто страшно станет. Меня дядя завозил лет десять назад, чтобы прочувствовал и не лез куда не надо.

О том, что воспитательная мера ни хатта не помогла, он решил деликатно умолчать.

— Ага, ага, — Вэй Ин деловито полез наружу прямо через прорезь в тенте. — Знакомо.

— Я чую темную энергию, молодой господин Вэй. Но впитать не смогу, ее слишком мало.

— Да, и это странно. Меньше, чем от полудохлого гуля, затисканного половиной учеников Юньмэна, — а все равно сложно не заметить! Или просто в пустыне видно издалека?

Смотреть за гостями было до жути интересно: едва обнаружив рядом возможную опасность, они моментально преобразились. Вэй Ин подобрался, в уголках его губ поселилась предвкушающая улыбка. Вэнь Нин начал двигаться еще плавнее и все время находился на два-три шага впереди своего друга. На ближний бой, значит, ставку делает? Неудивительно, с его-то скоростью…

Когда в пальцах Вэй Ина крутанулась флейта, Люк замер в предвкушении — но мелодия оказалась совсем короткой.

— Здесь кто-то умер, — немного разочарованно пояснил Вэй Ин. — И притом мучительно, породив эхо в ци. Это безопасно и бесполезно: тела нет, поднимать нечего, а дух давно отправился на перерождение. Наверное, нашелся достойный человек, озаботившийся погребением.

— А что, очень даже может быть! — по дороге между Анкорхэдом и окрестными фермами ездили часто, а порой и разбивались. Труп быстро нашли, похоронили, остался только след. Вот оно, значит, откуда берется… Вэй Ину Люк поверил сразу. Видно ведь — человек разбирается. Тетя Беру так же в оружейной лавке выглядит, ее даже самый наглый и тупой торговец облапошить не рискнет, потому что бесполезно. — Только у нас и по-другому бывает. Есть места, в которых запросто умереть можно, я сам как-то раз спидер из такого вытаскивал.

— Чтобы похоронить тело? — спросил Вэй Ин.

— И это тоже, — подтвердил Люк. — Если кто-то умер в пустыне, обязательно похоронить надо. Но и целый спидер — большая ценность, а они в дурных местах обычно небитые. В них же не разбиваются, нет. Водителю просто чудится, что надо затормозить: движок проверить или подождать, пока голова кружиться перестанет. Или мерещится, что кто-то на помощь зовет.

— Выходит, даже там умирают не все, раз известны такие подробности, — сделал вывод Вэй Ин, и Люк осекся. Вот ведь умный какой! Хорошо хоть не при дяде с тетей это сказал…

— Спидер летит быстро, — с деланой небрежностью произнес он. — Если повезет, проскочишь, но почувствовать успеешь.

Ну не объяснять же, что Люк не всегда был такой осторожный! А законы пустыни ему в голову с малолетства вбивали — вот как-то раз и застрял на полночи, раскапывая бархан в тщетной попытке вытащить завязшего там, внизу. Не вытащил, конечно, только дядю с тетей заставил поволноваться. Хорошо еще, место попалось не особо опасное: Люк тогда даже не заболел. Зато утреннюю выволочку запомнил надолго и на зов из-под песка больше не совался. Разве что как следует разогнавшись.

Его объяснению гости поверили и вопросов задавать не стали. Да и тем для разговора хватало: Люк то и дело вспоминал какую-нибудь жизненно-важную на Татуине мелочь. Все-таки городской чужак, не знающий пустыни, мог умереть столькими разными способами! Хорошо еще, что Вэй Ин и Вэнь Нин явно были опытными разумными. Вели себя тихо, главенство пятнадцатилетнего мальчишки приняли спокойно, выпить всю воду за десять минут не пытались, в каньоне под руку не лезли. И даже не испугались, хотя каньон был довольно сложный! Вообще-то дядя не одобрил бы, зато два с лишним часа сэкономили.

— Я ошибаюсь, или мы сошли с дороги? — спросил вскоре Вэнь Нин.

— А ты внимательный! — одобрил Люк. — Я хочу еще одно место показать. Крюк небольшой, а вам полезно. Вон в тех скалах есть дурная пещера.

— Обязательно покажи, — сзади загорелся энтузиазмом Вэй Ин. Сейчас, здорового, сытого и под тентом, жара его особо не брала. — Вдруг там свила гнездо какая-нибудь неведомая нечисть?

— Может, и свила, — солидно кивнул Люк. — Если близко подлететь, чудится, что оттуда смотрят.

Дурные пещеры он тоже встречал разные. Стылой жутью тянуло из каждой, но не все обещали немедленную смерть. В некоторых даже можно было переночевать: ночные твари туда не совались. Такие точки фермеры отмечали на картах и обязательно делились ими друг с другом.

Когда черное пятно входа стало хорошо различимым на фоне песчаника, Люк автоматически снизил скорость: приближаться откровенно не хотелось. Он далеко не впервые летал здесь, сокращая дорогу к Анкорхэду, и с каждым разом тяжелый взгляд обитателя пещеры становился все ощутимее.

— Ничего себе! — пробормотал Вэй Ин. — Вот это гробница!

— Пещера, — поправил Люк. — Скалы не резали, нашли природную щель.

— Поверь моему опыту, самая что ни на есть гробница, — фыркнул Вэй Ин и бесстрашно шагнул вперед. — И похоже, дух несчастного, похороненного здесь, не пожелал уйти на перерождение. Интересно, незаконченное дело или несвершенная месть? Сейчас узнаем…

Вэй Ин поднял флейту к губам, и Люк замер в упоении. Он помнил эти звуки: похожую мелодию Вэй Ин играл на дальних рубежах фермы, призывая Вэнь Нина. Высокие звенящие переливы тянули вверх, заставляли что-то внутри мелко и мучительно дрожать в преддверии старта. Руки на рычаги, двигатели на режим — и вперед!

— Осторожно, молодой господин Люк! — когтистые ладони легли на плечи, и Люк несколько раз моргнул. Вэнь Нин остановился чуть позади и придерживал его, не давая подойти слишком близко. А Вэй Ин стоял уже совсем рядом со входом, выводил мелодию, и в созвучии с ней в пещере свивала кольца хищная тьма. Звала закрыть глаза и шагнуть в неизвестность.

— Ну и сильный же призрак, — перевел дух Вэй Ин. — Ни в какую наружу не идет! А сам я туда, пожалуй, не хочу.

Люк хотел было предложить отправляться дальше, но взглянул на темный провал — и слова застряли у него в горле. Чернота внутри, до сих пор неподвижная, лениво колыхнулась и сгустилась в человеческую фигуру, будто флейта Вэй Ина дала ей сил воплотиться.

— Да не могу я наружу, неучи! Призрак не способен покидать пределов гробницы, это же основы! — а голос у обитателя пещеры оказался вполне человеческий, без жуткого эха, с которым озвучивают злодеев в голофильмах. Обычный бейсик, даже почти чистый.

— Ага! — Вэй Ин чуть ли не подпрыгнул. — Как любопытно! У вас получается говорить без гуциня и прочих сложностей!

— Разумеется, — призрак шагнул к самому входу. Теперь он стоял совсем близко, Люк даже мог рассмотреть лицо с мягкими, чуть поплывшими чертами. Корун? Мириаланин? Нет, татуировок не видно. Может, вообще человек? — Когда от меня не удирают со всех ног, как мальчишка рядом с тобой.

— Я чувствовал опасность, — вздохнул Люк. Это что же, с ним просто пообщаться хотели и потому так таращились? Невежливо вышло. — Да и не знал, что здесь кто-то живой сидит.

— Уже давно мертвый, но побеседовал бы с удовольствием, если бы кое-кто не шарахался от подозрительной пещеры, как джедай — от бордельной тви’лечки, — поморщился призрак. — А ведь тебе учиться надо, глупый ребенок, а не по пустыне болтаться.

— На такого, как вы? — с некоторым сомнением спросил Люк. Если честно, не то чтобы он хотел становиться прозрачным и селиться в дурной пещере. По крайней мере, в ближайшие годы.

— А ты намереваешься найти в этой глуши другого учителя? Амбициозный план. Я бы даже сказал, истинно ситхский.

— Если не удирать, вы и сожрать можете, — протянул Вэй Ин. — По крайней мере, там, внутри. Откуда Люку было знать, что его хотят учить, а не душу выпить?

— Учить дольше и веселее, — дружелюбно оскалился призрак. — Посидишь в одиночестве пару веков, обрадуешься любому гостю. Хотя сожрать тоже неплохо, да. Кстати, подойди-ка поближе, человек. В тебе я Силы толком не чувствую, но между тем ты пытался воздействовать на мою гробницу, и притом почти успешно.

— Это я вас подчинить хотел, — весело заявил Вэй Ин. — И разобраться, что держит вас в мире живых. А что ци не ощущается, так ее и не было толком. Я темной энергией заклинал.

— Гробница держит, разумеется, — призрак надменно выпрямился и сложил руки на груди. — Растворяться в Силе — удел слабаков и джедаев, а я все же Лорд. Продолжить существование после смерти — мой долг и право. И почему ты удивлен? Неужели ни разу не слышал про ситхов?

— Не слышал, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Я попал сюда из жуткой глуши. У нас нежить и призраков обычно упокаивают, а темных заклинателей просто очень не любят.

— А где ж нас любят! — призрак жутковато расхохотался. — По вашим меркам меня, пожалуй, тоже можно назвать темным заклинателем, просто немного мертвым. Значит, неизвестная секта… Я чувствую в тебе Тьму, но еще ни разу не встречал подобного способа применять Силу. И кстати, что такое ци?

— Ну, господин призрак, это в четыре слова не уложишь. Вот, к примеру, что такое Сила?

Тот понимающе ухмыльнулся.

— Я тебя понял, человек. Что ж, для начала нам стоит обсудить терминологию…

Люк так и не заметил, в какой момент Вэй Ин расслабился: то ли когда призрак начал задавать вопросы, то ли когда сел на песок, окончательно потеряв сходство с пустынной тварью, то ли когда стал допытываться про суть заклинательства. Но его собственное чутье на опасность тоже молчало, а двое темных заклинателей, живой и мертвый, явно нашли общий язык.

— …в итоге Светлую Сторону Силы заклинатели считают основой жизни, а Темную — средоточием смерти? Как банально…

— Зато объяснимо! Темную энергию испускают мертвецы и духи, она собирается на полях боев и в укрытиях нежити. Как ее еще называть-то?

— Темная Сторона Силы есть суть движения и хаоса, что в человеке воплощается через чувства и стремления. В каждом разумном живет толика Темной Стороны! И только джедаи желают изгнать ее окончательно и выхолащивают все эмоции из любого, кто не успеет увернуться. Глупцы, порывы хаоса нужно контролировать, а не подавлять! — рьяно размахивающий руками призрак больше походил на преподавателя, возмущенного падением нравов, а не на главную страшилку галактики.

Несмотря на захолустность Татуина, Люк не был вовсе уж диким. Слыхал он и про джедаев, и про ситхов, и про Великую Силу, просто с нежданными гостями эти рассказы не соотнес. А стоило бы! Боба, когда на ферму заглядывал, всегда повторял: если случилась какая-то непонятная ерунда — это точно мимо джедай пробежал и вероятности в свою сторону перекрутил. Он-то удачу себе приманивал, а тебя рикошетом задело. Правда, Люк не подозревал, что Боба говорит всерьез, думал — шутит.

— …да я не заметил даже, как здесь очутился! После смерти сначала болтался, словно щепка в Водорожденном Омуте, а потом раз — и уже на ферме.

Ну да, Вэй Ин ведь утверждал, что умер. Еще спрашивал, не Люк ли его призвал. Да если бы Люк умел, он бы лет в пять что-нибудь такое устроил!

— Очень, очень занятно. А признаки истощения были? Слабость, головокружение, невозможность пользоваться Силой?

— Не заметил. Ночью какая-то нечисть пришла — я ее без особого труда упокоил.

— Тогда Шторм Силы отпадает: это весьма затратная техника, причем требующая филигранного контроля. А уж шагнув с ее помощью через несколько звездных систем, одаренный не меньше двух суток будет валяться без сил, — призрак задумчиво потер подбородок. — Скорее напоминает становление призраком, если судить по моему опыту. Когда умерший ситх собирает себя из небытия, он выдирается из объятий Силы, выплывает из ее потока. О последующем воплощении в физическое тело я не слышал, но это и логично: обмолвишься о таком — свои же на части раздерут, убеждая поделиться.

— Я тоже не встречал упоминаний о подобном, хотя в свое время интересовался возрождением умерших. Господин ситх…

— Лорд Шаарис, обращайся как положено, — прервал Вэй Ина призрак. — И назовись сам.

— Прошу простить, я слишком увлекся, — Вэй Ин сложил руки в поклоне. — Вэй Ин, имя в быту Усянь. Лорд Шаарис, а что такое Шторм Силы? Нечто вроде талисмана перемещения, но без талисмана? Я не помню, чтобы применял нечто подобное, но откуда-то же здесь взялся Вэнь Нин.

— Нет, нет. Говоришь, это произошло вчера? А сегодня ты уже носишься по пустыне и вовсю используешь свои странные техники. Я уж молчу о том, что переместить разумного к себе значительно труднее, чем шагнуть через пространство самому.

От открывающихся перспектив Люк аж прижмурился. Телепортация! Возможность путешествовать куда угодно без оглядки на топливо и ресурс двигателя! Научиться бы…

— …так я сейчас Призыв сыграю — и покажу! Если неподалеку хоть кто-то недавно умирал — встанет, никуда не денется.

— Умирали, но давно. Мы воевали в этой системе с джедаями три тысячи лет назад… или четыре? Эх, и не помню уже.

Три тысячи лет! Нет, на Татуине и правда часто находили старые корабли, но Люк думал, что это следы разборок между контрабандистами. А здесь, получается, можно откопать и куда более древние модели. Жалко, что починить и поднять в небо, как Люк иногда мечтал в детстве, вряд ли выйдет: после стольких-то веков под песком.

— Отлично, — Вэй Ин воодушевленно взмахнул руками. — Вот и призову. Вы не станете возражать, если я потревожу прах погибших здесь?

— Я-то не против, — усмехнулся призрак, — только не выйдет ничего. На Татуине мы всем одаренным гробницы строили.

— Даже джедаям? — тихонько спросил Люк.

— Конечно, — Лорд Шаарис зло оскалился. — Лучше сидеть в гробнице, чем болтаться неразумной пакостью, бессмысленной пародией на нас! А джедаям — еще и отменная месть: быть погребенным по ситхскому обряду, без возможности раствориться в Силе. Эти недоделки считают, что уйти в Силу после смерти — единственно правильное решение для одаренного. Глупцы! Это же все равно что добровольно дать себя сожрать.

— То есть те, кого не похоронили как надо, становятся пустынными тварями? — азартно переспросил Люк. Получается, его предположение было верным?

— Одни лишь одаренные, — уточнил призрак, — зато всегда. Обычно даже не каждый Лорд сможет стать призраком, это прерогатива лучших из лучших. А на вашем Татуине превращались и необученные падаваны. Но во что? Ни разума, ни памяти. Комок голода и примитивнейших инстинктов, обреченный бессмысленно блуждать в темноте. Да еще и не переносящий солнечного света — по абсолютно необъяснимым с научной точки зрения причинам!

— Пожалуй, в таких условиях я тоже предпочел бы гробницу, — поморщился Вэй Ин. — Правда, меня никто и не спрашивал.

— И ты взял свое сам, как истинный ситх! И взял даже больше привычного: в Империи за технику воплощения после смерти тебя, не раздумывая, назвали бы Лордом… Правда, потом все равно заставили бы рассказать, как это работает, — усмехнулся призрак. — Странно, что при подобном мастерстве я не чувствую в тебе Силы, пока не начинаешь ее применять. Эх, нашим разведчикам бы такую методику…

— Но я ничего не делаю, чтобы прятаться, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Просто темная энергия у меня сконцентрирована немного необычно, на месте золотого ядра. Хм, Лорд Шаарис, я объяснял, что такое золотое ядро?

— Только в общих чертах, и этого совершенно недостаточно!

Формирование золотого ядра — Люк так и не понял, что это за орган и как именно он помогает использовать Силу — призрак обозвал «внутренней алхимией светлой направленности» и долго восхищался изысками заклинательской мысли.

— …медитации на Живую Силу, концентрация на Светлой Стороне, многие приемы откровенно джедайские, но при этом все методы контроля — как с наших учебных пособий списаны! Такая схема должна немало снижать негативное влияние Темной Стороны на неподготовленный разум, верно?

— У нас считается, что темная энергия разрушает душу и тело, — невесело усмехнулся Вэй Ин. — Темные заклинатели, которых я встречал, часто жаждали лишь дармовой власти и могущества, а сам я незадолго до смерти сошел с ума и в ярости убил очень многих, в том числе и дорогих мне людей. Но не знаю, что было бы, если бы нас просто оставили в покое.

— Значит, все как и в Империи, — философски заключил призрак.

— Думаю, люди не меняются, — тяжело вздохнул Вэй Ин. — Так мне позвать кого-нибудь?

— Ни один из сотен, похороненных здесь, не явится на зов: гробницы держат крепко. Но ты попробуй.

Томительная песня флейты оказала только одно действие: Люк снова запутался в собственных мечтах и едва не шагнул в пещеру. А никто из мертвых так и не пришел. Может, пустынные твари и откликнулись бы, но день уже уверенно вступил в свои права.

— Любопытная реакция, — оценил призрак. — Элементы воздействия на разум?

— Да нет, он просто явно нечеловеческое существо, — уверенно возразил Вэй Ин. — И на флейту отзывается как нечисть, и энергетическая система отличается от всего, что я видел раньше.

— Обыкновенный одаренный! Ладно, весьма сильный одаренный, с потенциалом Лорда — но тем не менее. Думаю, дело в подсознательном влиянии на ментальном уровне…

Дальше Люк вникать не стал. Препарировать тонкие, чуть дрожащие звуки казалось ему бессмысленной жестокостью: все равно что разодрать на части красивый цветок, пытаясь понять, почему он красивый. Про такое не хотелось даже слушать, а потому рассуждения о ментальных техниках, резонансных воздействиях и прочих непонятных вещах проходили будто бы стороной.

Солнце уже перевалило за полдень, когда Люк окончательно потерял нить разговора и слегка одурел от жары. С его странной уязвимости к музыке дискуссия перешла на способы защиты разума, а потом и защиты вообще, на поиск слабых мест и методы их прикрытия… Казалось, что мертвый ситх и живой темный заклинатель не наговорятся никогда.

— Господин призрак, Вэй Ин, — Люк решился наконец встрять в бурный спор об инверсии каких-то талисманных техник, — нам ехать пора. И без того наверняка не успеем до заката вернуться.

— Что, уже? — Вэй Ин встряхнулся и со стоном схватился за виски: похоже, жара допекла его до головной боли. Ладно хоть скала давала густую тень, а то еще и сгорел бы до костей. — Да, да, сейчас… Думаю, мы сможем продолжить дискуссию позже, Лорд Шаарис.

— Вот еще! — вскинул голову призрак. — У меня уже много веков не было столь интересных собеседников, а вы не пробыли здесь и полсуток! Уедете позже, какие мелочи.

Вэй Ин виновато улыбнулся и снова повернулся к пещере. Люк, поразмыслив, кивнул про себя. В самом деле, почему бы и не остаться? Все равно они не обернутся до заката, так нужно ли напрягаться? Лучше спокойно посидеть в тени до вечера, а переночевать в пещере Лорд разрешит. Разве что спать, похоже, не даст, но это мелочи, а потом и в город можно…

Резкий рывок за пояс заставил Люка ошарашенно мотнуть головой, вытряхивая остатки странно-нелогичных мыслей. Это что было? Они же только что сидели у входа в пещеру — а сейчас неровный провал темнел, наверное, в десятке метров.

— Куда?! — разъяренно взвихрился призрак. Воздух перед ним задрожал, сплелся в тонкие полупрозрачные щупальца — и бессильно опал в шаге от Люка и озадаченно сидящего рядом Вэй Ина.

— Живым нужно есть, пить и спать, господин Лорд Шаарис, — Вэнь Нин стоял сбоку, нарочито расслабленно опустив руки и даже не пытаясь снять с пояса выданный тетей бластер. — Если молодой господин Вэй сейчас продолжит беседу с вами, он рискует раньше времени уйти на перерождение. А этого я допустить не могу.

От его запястий тянулись тонкие, но явно очень прочные цепи: Люк видел их, когда Вэнь Нин только-только появился на ферме. Но теперь они не висели согласно законам гравитации, а вились по песку, как длинные хвосты, — и одна до сих пор крепко обхватывала плечи Вэй Ина, а другая лежала совсем рядом с самим Люком.

Откуда? Ведь они с дядей в первый же день сняли эти штуки. Тетя еще говорила, что они не работорговцы, чтобы держать в цепях разумное существо, а Вэй Ин молчал, но смотрел с отчетливой благодарностью…

— Кажется, я опять увлекся, — вздохнул Вэй Ин, выдергивая Люка из ошарашенных мыслей. — Прости, Вэнь Нин. Я слишком давно не встречал людей, которые не обвиняли меня во всех бедах мира, едва услышав о темном пути.

— И, разумеется, ты, странное создание Темной Стороны, тоже не подойдешь ближе и не дашь разобраться, что ты такое, — раздраженно сверкнул глазами призрак.

— Вы совершенно правы, господин Лорд Шаарис, — чуть поклонился Вэнь Нин.

Припомнив ход беседы, Люк восхищенно покрутил головой. А ведь даже он, немного представляющий себе работу телохранителя, не заметил, как непринужденно Вэнь Нин потерялся из поля зрения. Стоял в слепой зоне гробницы, не подавал голоса, не вступал в спор — а в нужный момент выдернул их обоих. И вовремя. Это Люк может сутками по пустыне мотаться, но Вэй Ин-то на Татуине третий день! Ему беречься надо, а не сидеть часами на открытом воздухе.

— Что ж, пусть так. Вы вернетесь позже, — вроде бы и негромкий голос призрака легко доносился до них. — Но мы обязательно продолжим разговор.

— Непременно! — рьяно кивнул Вэй Ин. — Я еще о талисманах призыва зла не дорассказал. Как это у вас зовется — инверсия базовых техник? При жизни я думал, что так вывернуть наизнанку можно любой талисман, но доказать свое предположение не успел… Э-э-э, нам точно пора прерываться, Лорд Шаарис.

Призрак неохотно кивнул.

— Тебе пока рано умирать снова. Особенно по столь глупой причине, как голод или тепловой удар.

— Это вряд ли, — Вэй Ин весело ухмыльнулся. — Из Вэнь Нина слишком хороший целитель, чтобы кому-то удалось перегреться в его присутствии. Не позволит!

Целитель? То есть врач? Люк озадаченно покосился на Вэнь Нина, невозмутимо замершего в узоре из цепей. Нет, раньше он определенно представлял себе врачей как-то не так.

Забраться в спидер им никто не помешал и отъехать — тоже. В последний раз обернувшись на пещеру, Люк проследил взглядом медленно тающий темный силуэт и подавил вздох. Эх, наверняка ведь Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином не рискнут вернуться сюда еще раз. Точнее, с Вэй Ина-то станется — а вот Вэнь Нин, работающий в их паре голосом разума, явно постарается отговорить. Самому, что ли, приехать как-нибудь? Границу, через которую обитатель гробницы не дотянется до гостя, он увидеть успел, а слушать про древние времена и всяких там джедаев-ситхов можно и издалека. Интересно же! Да и призраку не так скучно месяцами сидеть в одиночестве.

— Кстати! — вспомнил Люк. — Вэнь Нин, тебе эта пещера подошла? Как источник пищи, в смысле?

— Да, я поглотил часть темной энергии от гробницы, — подтвердил Вэнь Нин. — Но в поиске подобных мест нет нужды, молодой господин Люк. Мне более чем достаточно ци, которую излучаете вы и ваша достопочтенная семья.

— Нет уж, рацион должен быть разнообразным, — не согласился Люк. Мало ли что там кому достаточно? Человек тоже может прожить на одном мясе, да только без хоть каких-то растений ему быстро нехорошо станет.

К Анкорхэду Люк гнал почти на пределе: они потеряли многовато времени, а Вэй Ин, похоже, основательно перепекся. Конечно, Люк сразу велел ему выпить полфляги, дал таблетку и попрыскал лоб и виски специальным аэрозолем, но лучше было все-таки побыстрее доехать до города. Рядом с лавкой Старого Бика есть неплохая кантина, чистая и с хорошей климат-системой. Наверняка даже еще рабочей: Люк сам ее чинил месяца три назад. Посидят гости часок в прохладе — глядишь, и оклемаются.

Впрочем, Вэй Ин оказался выносливым парнем: уже через полчаса повеселел и что-то обсуждал с Вэнь Нином, сосредоточенно черкая стилосом по Люковому планшету.

— Эй, мы почти приехали, — позвал Люк, когда на горизонте замаячили первые здания. — Замотайтесь покрепче и кремом намажьтесь заново, я сниму тент.

Плотная ткань могла скрывать за собой многое: от банальной контрабанды до отряда мандалорцев в полной выкладке, поэтому закрытых спидеров в городе не любили.

— Ого! — оценил окрестности Вэй Ин. — Какая необычная архитектура!

— На Татуине всегда так строят, — пожал плечами Люк. — Пластик дорогой, металл от жары не спасает, а вот песчаник — самое то.

— У нас предпочитают дерево и камень. Я тебе потом нарисую, — пообещал Вэй Ин. — Сразу поймешь, в чем разница.

По полуденному времени окраинные улицы были почти пусты, и спидер ехал легко, не останавливаясь перед загородившими проход компаниями и не объезжая лоточников. Впрочем, судя по ошарашенному виду гостей, им и без того хватало впечатлений.

— Это забрак, — тихонько комментировал Люк. — Вот тот, раскрашенный и с рогами. Это джавы, мелкие и в балахонах. За ними надо следить: от спидера только так детали откручивают. Это хрень какая-то, не знаю расы. А вон бит, который с большой лысой головой. Они, тетя рассказывала, вообще не спят.

— Совсем? — переспросил Вэй Ин.

— Ага. Сам не понимаю как. Даже мне хоть пара часов нужна, а им нет.

— Может, он мертвый? — Вэй Ин проводил бита глазами. — Вэнь Нин тоже не спит. Я ему завидую иногда: столько времени высвобождается!

— Понимаю! — Люк ухмыльнулся и свернул в переулок едва шире спидера. Человек с подозрительно топорщащейся на боку курткой смерил их внимательным взглядом и прижался к стене, освобождая проход.

— Он кажется мне опасным, — негромко произнес Вэнь Нин. — Слишком пристально смотрел.

— Опытный наемник или охотник за головами, — кивнул Люк. — Странно, что без доспехов, обычно такие их не снимают. Вэй Ин, ты там как? Сначала в лавку или в кантине передохнем?

— Все хорошо, я вполне приемлемо себя чувствую, — Вэй Ин неловко усмехнулся. — Надо в следующий раз войти внутрь. В пещере наверняка будет прохладнее.

— Молодой господин Вэй! Это опасно, хозяин гробницы наверняка имеет в ней немалую власть, — встревожился Вэнь Нин. — Прошу вас, не рискуйте зря!

— Да ладно, справлюсь я с ним, случись что, — Вэй Ин беспечно пожал плечами. — Я темный заклинатель, в конце концов.

— Если успеете сыграть, — возразил Вэнь Нин. — Лорд Шаарис уже знает, что любой мелодии требуется время, и не преминет этим воспользоваться.

— Не бойся, Вэнь Нин, не буду я туда без подготовки лезть, — улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Лорд Шаарис верно сказал: умирать во второй раз мне пока еще рано. Давай сначала в лавку, Люк. Кантина — это ведь питейное заведение, я прав?

— Ну да, — кивнул Люк. — Поесть там тоже можно, но будет невкусно. А вот отдохнуть от жары или весело провести время — самое то. В полдень весь Анкорхэд сидит либо по домам, либо по кантинам.

Судя по тому, как вспыхнули глаза Вэй Ина, последнего говорить не стоило.

— Тогда точно сначала дело!

У Старого Бика, кажется, выходило обернуться быстро: хозяина, обожающий поболтать, за прилавком не было. Вместо него их встретил потрепанный дроид.

— Привет, S8! — кивнул ему Люк.

— Приветствую вас в лавке важнейших и уникальнейших мелочей Бика Тартины, уважаемые гости, — проскрипел тот. — К вашим услугам товары на все случаи жизни, на любой вкус и кошелек.

— Эй, это же я, Люк! Тебе что, память стерли?

— Ответ отрицательный, мое функционирование в полном порядке. Однако я вижу еще двоих незнакомых мне органиков и, согласно протоколам работы дроида-продавца, должен сначала поприветствовать потенциальных покупателей.

— Точно, я и забыл, — облегченно улыбнулся Люк. Ну да, разве стал бы Старый Бик чистить память S8? Дроиды, осознающие себя, слишком ценные помощники на Татуине. — Они со мной, S8. Мы просто заскочили забрать посылку, код DRM1154–02.

— Он что, тоже живой? — прошептал из-за спины Вэй Ин.

— Он дроид, — пояснил Люк. — Как у нас на ферме, но разумный. Я рассказывал, помнишь?

Правда, Вэй Ин тогда явно не поверил, и Люк его за это не осуждал. Одно дело механический помощник, выполняющий простые команды, и совсем другое — полностью разумный дроид с пробужденной личностью. И захочешь, не спутаешь.

— Код принят, — S8 мигнул фоторецептором. — Согласно определению понятия «жизнь» у большинства разумных рас галактики, я не являюсь живым в полной мере этого слова. Однако мое существование можно прервать, исходя из чего я все же полагаю, что живу.

— Пожалуй, — хихикнул Вэй Ин. — Если можно убить — значит, живой.

— Это не совсем верно, молодой господин Вэй, — удивление Вэнь Нина выдавали только широко распахнутые глаза, в лице он почти не изменился. — Ведь уничтожить можно и меня.

— И ты тоже живой, — нахмурился Вэй Ин. — Просто я еще не придумал, как привести твое тело в порядок. Но сейчас у нас найдется и время, и знающий советчик по местным способам заклинательства. Неужели ты полагаешь, что я оставлю все как есть?

— Прошу принять посылку и ввести код доступа, — торжественно произнес S8, закончивший копаться в подсобке.

— Ого, какие сложности, — удивился Люк. — Интересно, что это нам отправили?

Обидно, теперь посмотреть прямо в лавке не получится: раз Боба закрыл ее кодом доступа, внутри точно что-то секретное или опасное. А так интересно! Может, это по его работе? Какие-нибудь документы, которые нужно спрятать, пока за ними не пройдет охота? Да нет, Боба никогда не стал бы так подставлять тетю.

Когда на введенный код панель на коробке мигнула зеленым огоньком, но все равно и не открылась, Люк окончательно понял: дело серьезное.

— Спасибо, S8, мы поехали. Удачной торговли!

— И тебе исправного функционирования, Люк, — дроид махнул ему манипулятором и вернулся к прилавку, а Люк потянул гостей на улицу.

— Теперь в кантину или домой? — спросил он. Наверное, домой захотят, больно уж выглядят ошалело. Ну да, если оба с не особо развитой планеты, а путешествуют с помощью Силы, неудивительно, что берлога Старого Бика их так впечатлила. Это у Люка после недавней уборки в мастерской порядок и запчасти по шкафам распиханы, а здесь и ржавый хлам свален кучей, и полуразобранные дроиды стоят, и всякая железная ерунда на полу валяется. Бик говорил, чтобы покупателей приманивать, но на самом деле просто ленился убирать.

Вывалившийся наружу Вэй Ин проводил взглядом тви’лечку зеленоватой масти, рискнувшую высунуться на улицу в традиционном наряде, сглотнул и решительно произнес:

— В кантину!

— Это была тви’лечка, — радостно пояснил Люк. — Может, даже бордельная: вон, из одежды одни веревочки.

— Ага, — после долгой паузы ответил Вэй Ин. Вэнь Нин промолчал вовсе, только моргнул неестественно медленно, как обычно, когда сильно изумлялся.

В «Четвертой луне» было дымно и многолюдно. За стойкой толкались гуманоиды полутора десятков рас, сбоку выводил что-то заунывное упитанный салластанец с синтезатором, а за одним из дальних столиков кто-то ожесточенно переругивался. Люк украдкой покосился на своих спутников: не остолбенеют ли окончательно? Ошибся. Вэй Ин, наоборот, резко повеселел, играючи уклонился от запущенной в его сторону гайки, улыбнулся надменного вида наемнице и шагнул вперед так уверенно, будто полжизни по кантинам шлялся.

Хозяин «Четвертой луны» еще помнил фермерского парнишку, починившего ему климат-систему: столик им выделили отдельный, у стенки, а в молоке не чувствовалось алкоголя и добавок, усиливающих жажду.

— Удивительно, — вполголоса произнес Вэй Ин, зажавший стакан с водой обеими ладонями и усердно разглядывающий зал из-под ресниц. — Все совершенно другое, но так похоже на наш мир.

— Лучше. Здесь никому нет дела до ордена Вэнь и Старейшины Илина, — тихо добавил Вэнь Нин. — Никто не хочет убить нас просто за то, что мы все еще живы.

— Конечно, красавчик! — с соседнего столика к ним повернулась эчани, затянутая в гибкую броню. — На Татуине мало кому взбредет в голову убивать бесплатно. А в розыскных списках твоя мордашка не мелькала, я бы запомнила!

— Благодарю, госпожа, — ответил Вэнь Нин после небольшой заминки.

— Санни, — эчани повела рукой в традиционном приветствии. — Как насчет познакомиться?

— Вэнь Нин, имя в быту Цюнлинь, — тот поднялся и глубоко поклонился, сложив ладони.

Эчани красноречиво мотнула головой в сторону выхода.

— Нет-нет, познакомиться по-настоящему, а не как два гражданских кретина в баре!

— Госпожа Санни намекает, что хочет провести с тобой поединок, — подсказал Люк, хихикая про себя: больно забавно выглядел Вэнь Нин, не ожидавший пристального внимания, да еще и от красивой женщины. А эчани была красива, даже Люку видно! Наверное, охотница за головами из опытных. — У эчани обычай такой.

— Но я вряд ли смогу доставить госпоже Санни удовольствие в схватке, — наконец пробормотал Вэнь Нин и явно неосознанно сдвинулся ближе к Вэй Ину. Тот широко улыбнулся и приобнял его за плечи. — Я целитель, не воин.

— А то я не видела, как ты двигаешься, — эчани чуть погрустнела. — Вот так всегда! Найдешь себе кого — а он уже и занят. Жаль, жаль. Если вдруг передумаешь, спроси Санни в «Приюте». Интересно будет с тобой поплясать.

— Благодарю за предложение, госпожа Санни, — уже куда тверже ответил Вэнь Нин. — Но я не люблю сражаться и только разочарую вас.

— По-моему, она имела в виду не совсем это, — почти неслышно произнес Вэй Ин, дождавшись, пока эчани вернется к своему бокалу. Уголки губ у него подрагивали в затаенной ухмылке.

— Тем более. Я же… ну, вы знаете, молодой господин Вэй, — Вэнь Нин смутился окончательно и сдвинул стул к стене, чтобы падающая тень скрывала его лицо. — Мне нельзя!

На это Вэй Ин только фыркнул, но возражать не стал. Тем более, интересного в зале хватало и так. Возня за дальними столиками переросла в полноценный скандал: то ли кто-то заплатить не смог, то ли кому-то дряни в лум подмешали. Сейчас представители по меньшей мере шести рас шумно выясняли отношения, размахивая руками, лекку и щупальцами, а хозяин уже тянул из-за стойки тяжелый армейский станнер.

— Гляжу, тут весело бывает, — отметил Вэй Ин. — Ты поэтому заказал только воду и молоко? Чтобы не подлили чего?

— Ну да, — кивнул Люк. — В чистую воду сложно что-то добавить. А молоко я просто люблю, оно вкусное.

— Серьезные разумные в таких местах не берут ничего крепче воды, — снова повернулась к ним Санни. Вопреки собственным словам, она держала в руке ярко окрашенный бокал с чем-то пузырящимся. — Если не носят с собой анализатор, конечно, и если не хотят как следует расслабиться.

Обдумав ее слова, Люк не сдержал сконфуженного смешка. Он не раз сидел в кантинах не лучшего пошиба и часто видел драки и даже перестрелки, но почему-то никогда не влипал в неприятности сам. Неужели это все из-за любви к молоку? Дядя обхохочется.

— Да-да, — подмигнула эчани, явно заметившая его реакцию. — От тихого мальчика, пьющего в дальнем углу молочко через трубочку, обычно бывает куда больше проблем, чем от татуированного гаморреанца, ведрами хлещущего лум с присыпкой. Кто поумнее, это учитывает.

— Похоже, попробовать спиртное мне не светит до возвращения Бобы, — фыркнул Люк и тут же замолк, спохватившись. Ну кто просил Бобу упоминать? Тот ведь не любит, когда его имя треплют где попало. А эчани наверняка услышала и сделала выводы, вон как глянула остро. Мир охотников за головами теснее, чем кажется. Интересно, а что расскажет Боба, если спросить его о Санни?

Удача не подвела Люка и в этот раз: они спокойно передохнули, не вляпались в драку, прерванную станнером хозяина, а Вэй Ин даже поболтал с парочкой дуросов за левым столиком. Однако через полтора часа, когда Люк решил, что на сегодня хватит, выводить Вэй Ина с Вэнь Нином пришлось мало не под руки, тихих и пришибленных. Видимо, избыток впечатлений их все-таки добил.

— Ну вот, — весело сказал Люк, садясь за рычаги спидера, — теперь немного гонок по пустыне, и мы дома. Понравился Анкорхэд?

— Да. Очень, — серьезно ответил Вэнь Нин. Сейчас он разместился на заднем сиденье вместе с Вэй Ином: то ли решил-таки поберечься от солнечного света, то ли просто захотел сесть рядом с другом. — Здесь давно не было войны.

— Вообще-то была, лет пятнадцать назад, — наморщил нос Люк. — Гражданская, когда Республика разваливалась. Тогда всю галактику лихорадило, пока император порядок не навел. Но до Татуина она не докатилась, факт.

Вообще-то Люк считал родную планету довольно воинственным местом. Это фермеры живут тихо, пока их не трогают — и то турели у каждого первого. А уж если посмотреть на городских… Видать, Вэй Ина с Вэнь Нином сильно допекли в этой их Поднебесной, раз они Татуин мирным считают.

— И здесь есть темные заклинатели, притом служат на высоких должностях, — оживленно добавил Вэй Ин. — Я слышал, главнокомандующего имперским флотом называют ситхом, то есть темным заклинателем. Может быть, и я сумею как-нибудь устроиться?

— Во флоте много кого принимают, — кивнул Люк. — Я тоже собираюсь в Академию поступать, когда вырасту. Но про Лорда Вейдера это вранье. Просто ситхом еще и ругаются. Тот забрак груз потерял из-за имперских патрульных, вот и отводил душу. Про Лорда Вейдера вообще много чего говорят, а правды, я думаю, никто не знает.

— Вот ведь!.. — Вэй Ин заметно помрачнел. — А я-то обрадовался. Понимаешь, нет у меня выбора: ситх или джедай, темный или праведный. Есть только то, что есть.

А что тут неясного-то? Джедаев еще со времен Республики не любят: среди них каждый третий в розыскных списках висит. Ищут-то не всех, но идиотов, желающих получить вознаграждение за любого пойманного джедая, хватает, тетя рассказывала. Так что это не вариант — а значит, остаются ситхи. У Люка, если он захочет учиться на одаренного, тоже выбора не будет.

— Слушай, давай я поговорю с одним нашим знакомым? Он работает на Лорда Вейдера чуть ли не напрямую и наверняка знает, ситх там или не ситх, — сникшего Вэй Ина надо было срочно утешить. Правда, Боба может и не ответить, он предпочитает не распространяться о своих нанимателях, пока они живы, но вдруг повезет? Вопрос-то ерундовый.

— Было бы здорово, — пробормотал Вэй Ин. Встряхнулся и широко улыбнулся. — А еще у вас девушки замечательные! Правда, некоторые с щупальцами на голове, но это их не портит. А на Вэнь Нина и вовсе настоящая красавица глаз положила.

— Но я же мертвый! — неожиданно горячо отозвался тот. — Это видно! И чувствуется, особенно вблизи. А госпоже Санни будто бы и разницы нет.

— Ну да, — пожал плечами Люк. — Ей реально без разницы. В галактике сколько-то там миллионов рас, она и не поняла, чем ты необычен. А может, вообще за собрата приняла. У эчани вроде темных волос не бывает, но покрасить-то не проблема.

— Неважно, — твердо сказал Вэнь Нин. — Все равно я не собирался идти с госпожой Санни.

— Так и я бы не отпустил, — Вэй Ин явственно повеселел, причем по-настоящему, а не как пару минут назад. — Пропаду ведь без тебя, как есть пропаду.

— Я буду рядом, молодой господин Вэй, — это прозвучало до странности похоже на клятву, но спрашивать Люк не стал. Впереди показались горы, и следовало сократить путь через каньоны, чтобы все же успеть до заката.

Когда первое солнце скрылось за горизонтом почти наполовину, а Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином притихли на заднем сиденье, Люк окончательно отказался от мысли заночевать дома. Конечно, ему не раз доводилось ездить по темноте, а удирать в тусклом трехлунном свете от тварей пустыни он и вовсе любил. Но сегодня Люк, во-первых, был не один, а во-вторых, почему-то устал заметно сильнее обычного. Ответственностью, что ли, придавило?

Да, пожалуй, лучше будет не рисковать. Они успеют добраться и к Миркенам, и к Джейсам, и даже к отшельнику Бену. Люк задумался, машинально отрабатывая рычагами. До Джейсов оставалось от силы полчаса лету, но чинить все, что в прошлом году просто барахлило, а в нынешнем уже сломалось, он откровенно не хотел. Разве можно фермеру быть таким растяпой, да еще и на соседей свои проблемы перекладывать? Миркены жили куда правильнее, но у них росло трое детей самого шебутного возраста. Наверняка Вэй Ина с Вэнь Нином завалят вопросами по макушку: гости ведь, да еще и чужаки, но не городские, а непонятные… Люк с долей раскаяния припомнил собственное недавнее любопытство и решил ехать к Бену. Он, конечно, живет дальше всех, зато неболтливый. Пусть Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином нормально отдохнут, и так засыпают уже. Времени, правда, хватает впритык, но разве это проблема для лучшего гонщика в округе?

Когда впереди обозначилось жилище старого Бена, уже почти стемнело, а Второй Брат на две трети скрылся за горизонтом — то есть, по меркам Люка они приехали с неплохим запасом. Пожалуй, утром стоило перебрать спидер: после нескольких часов на форсаже мотор то и дело подозрительно вибрировал. Ничего, Бен разрешит, он любит гостей. Когда живешь отшельником, а до ближайшей фермы полдня пути, даже имперской проверке на благонадежность обрадуешься, не то что залетному соседу.

Сегодня Бен оказался дома и сразу вышел встречать. Люк помнил, что к безопасности тот относился прямо-таки наплевательски: турелей в свое время не поставил, минного поля тоже. Только на камеры наблюдения разорился — видать, потому и заметил нежданных гостей.

— Здравствуй, Люк, — улыбнулся Бен. — Ты опять не рассчитал время?

— Привет! — Люк соскочил со спидера и обернулся: ну точно, на заднем сиденье уже спали. — Есть такое дело. Ты не думай, я бы успел, но сейчас не один еду, со мной еще двое, причем новеньких…

— Почему ты оправдываешься, Люк? — из уголков глаз Бена разбежались морщинки-лучики. — Разве осторожность и ответственность — это плохо? Напротив, я рад, что ты не подвергаешь своих друзей опасности. Заходите скорее в дом.

Вэнь Нин встрепенулся от первого же касания, а разбудить Вэй Ина просто не дал: так и занес в дом на руках. Идущий последним Люк закрыл за собой дверь и незаметно выдохнул. Наверное, это и есть та самая ответственность, которую вечно поминает дядя. Он ведь частенько ездил по темноте, порой попадая в редкостные передряги, — и ничего, даже не дергался особенно. А тут разнервничался на пустом месте.

— У тебя необычные попутчики, — тихо заметил Бен уже позже, когда спящего Вэй Ина устроили на лежанке в гостиной, а в его ногах жутковато-неподвижно присел Вэнь Нин. Люк с Беном расстелили матрасы на полу, но сон пока не шел.

— Подобрал их в пустыне, — шепотом признался Люк. — Им некуда идти, а ребята хорошие. Пока у нас живут, а я показываю, куда соваться не следует.

— На личном примере? — понимающе усмехнулся Бен.

— Ну да, а как еще-то? Уже и в дурное место съездили, и на дурную пещеру полюбовались, и даже в Анкорхэде погулять успели. Вот и не рассчитал немного. Будь я один, рискнул бы, наверное, а так… не стал.

Про обитателя пещеры Люк промолчал, сам не зная почему. Тот ведь не просил хранить его тайну и наверняка обрадовался бы новому собеседнику, особенно такому. Один отшельник поневоле, второй сам решил скрываться от мира — глядишь, и поладили бы. А вот будто язык отнялся. Лорд над ним, что ли, поколдовал незаметно?

— Ты правильно сделал, — негромко произнес Бен. — Рисковать собой и рисковать доверившимися тебе — это совсем разные вещи. Во втором случае цена ошибки намного больше.

Уже засыпающему Люку показалось, что Бен говорит не о сегодняшней поездке. А может, и вовсе не о нем.

* * *

Утром от тяжелой усталости не осталось и следа. Люк привычно проснулся до рассвета и уже хотел потихоньку уйти в другую комнату, чтобы никому не мешать, но вовремя вспомнил: они ночуют не дома. Значит, будет очень невежливо заходить дальше гостиной, а снаружи еще небезопасно. Придется пока подождать.

Жизнь в одиночку сделала Бена чутким сверх меры: он открыл глаза от первого же движения рядом. Вэнь Нин тоже поднял голову почти сразу.

— Доброе утро, — шепотом сказал им обоим Люк. Разумеется, суточный цикл Вэй Ина так и не подстроился под татуинское время: тот все еще крепко спал. Однако как раз его можно было не опасаться разбудить неосторожным звуком.

— Доброе, — отозвался Бен. — Отправитесь с рассветом или позавтракаете?

— С рассветом не выйдет: я бы движок перебрал, — мотнул головой Люк. — Мы полдороги прошли на форсаже. Вроде бы ничего серьезного, но сам понимаешь…

— Я вижу, твое увлечение техникой достигло новых высот, — Бен смеялся одними глазами. — Скоро этот спидер будет обгонять истребители.

— Если бы! — вздохнул Люк. Истребители обгонять! Глупости какие. Тай-файтер парит в пустоте, как песчинка на ветру — а спидер обречен оставаться на земле, поднимаясь от силы на два-три метра. Да, свой Люк усовершенствовал основательно и теперь мог летать наравне со скайхопперами, но дорога в небеса была для него безнадежно закрыта.

Занимать крошечную мастерскую Бена Люк не собирался: туда не влезла бы и половина спидера. Просто дождался рассвета, расстелил на слежавшемся песке полотно, разложил инструменты из аварийного набора, пробросил из дома магистрали со сжатым воздухом и электропитанием и начал неторопливо откручивать гайки на корпусе.

— Я могу вам чем-то помочь, молодой господин Люк? — Вэнь Нин оказался за спиной совершенно незаметно.

— О, привет! А разве Вэй Ин уже встал? — то, что сон своего товарища Вэнь Нин будет стеречь до конца, Люк понял еще вчера утром.

— Да. Нам не следует злоупотреблять гостеприимством господина Бена, — и действительно, Вэй Ин, еще встрепанный и сонный, вылез наружу со стаканом голубого молока в руке. Вот ведь горожанин дурной, даже не прикрыл ничем, песку же нанесет!

— Тогда помогай, — Люк кивнул Вэнь Нину. — Быстрее закончим — быстрее поедем. Будешь то, что я откручиваю, складывать на ткань, а потом подавать в обратном порядке.

— Сделаю.

Поглощенный привычными действиями, Люк не сразу понял, за что цепляется взгляд. Только через пару минут, когда Вэнь Нин взял у него очередную деталь, скосил глаза на тяжелый металлический браслет на бледном запястье.

— Эй, — позвал Люк. — А вот эти штуки — мы же вроде их сняли? Там еще были цепи…

Которыми Вэнь Нин оттащил их с Вэй Ином от дурной пещеры, как сарлакк — щупальцами. Только сейчас цепей не было вовсе. Просто широкие наручи грубой работы, и к каждому приварено одно звено.

— Не знаю, молодой господин Люк. Они будто бы сами оказались у меня на руках, когда я испугался, что не сумею вытащить вас из того места, — Вэнь Нин провернул браслет. — Такое нередко происходит с мечами: любой опытный заклинатель сможет призвать клинок, не прикасаясь к нему. Потому я решил действовать, как если бы держал в руках зачарованный меч — и отчего-то у меня получилось. Не знаю, в чем здесь дело. Однако я долгое время был скован этими цепями — возможно, они пропитались моей темной энергией и стали духовным оружием?

— А что, так вообще бывает?

Вэнь Нин кивнул:

— Очень редко. Духовные клинки, как правило, не возникают сами по себе, их создают мастера-кузнецы. Но в хрониках моего ордена упоминались случаи, когда заклинатель долгое время вливал ци в обычную вещь, и та приобретала особые свойства.

Живое оружие! Всегда находящееся под рукой, действующее само по себе и способное выручить хозяина… Люк восхищенно присвистнул. Да, от такого бластера или, скажем, винтовки он бы не отказался. Интересно, для этого обязательно умирать?

— Вэнь Нин не оружие! — донеслось сбоку. Вэй Ин о чем-то спорил со старым Беном, стискивал в руках давно опустевший стакан. — Он такой же человек, как я и вы. У него есть своя воля, свой разум, свои чувства, наконец!

В его голосе звучала боль, непонятная для жителей кишащего десятками рас Татуина.

— Просто в тот день я взял его под контроль и ошибся. Мы попали в засаду, начался бой — а Цзинь Цзысюань сунулся ко мне. Хотел остановить нас с Вэнь Нином, да и своих людей тоже, но подошел слишком близко… — Вэй Ин запнулся. — В его смерти виноват только я. Вэнь Нин тогда даже не осознавал себя.

— Прошу прощения, если мои слова причиняют вам боль, — мягко отозвался Бен, — но зачем же вы использовали эту темную технику? Ведь я прав, темную?

— Темнее некуда, — невесело усмехнулся Вэй Ин. — А зачем… Понимаете, Вэнь Нин — очень мирный человек. Он целитель, он привык спасать жизни, а не отнимать их. И убивать, особенно как лютому мертвецу, разрывая людей голыми руками, ему просто тяжело. А когда он отдает управление моей флейте, его разум спит, а память о случившемся куда менее отчетлива. Я решил, что риск опоздать с нужным приказом стоит возможности не мучить Вэнь Нина. И просчитался.

— Такова суть Темной Стороны, — скорбно вздохнул Бен. — Даже примененная из лучших побуждений, она приводит к страшным последствиям.

Люк покосился на Вэнь Нина с некоторой оторопью. Вот этот тихоня — и рвет врагов голыми руками? Нет, Люк помнил, как при самой первой встрече едва не получил в лицо когтистой ладонью — но ведь тогда у Вэнь Нина просто не было иного оружия. Хотя цепи-то…

— Так и было, — заметил его взгляд Вэнь Нин. — Я почувствовал угрозу от наследника Цзинь и атаковал. Вот только угроза оказалась невелика, а последствия — ужасны.

— Интересно, а откуда Бен знает про Темную Сторону? — попытался сменить тему Люк. Зачем ворошить прошлое и мучить воспоминаниями хороших разумных, если ничего уже не исправить? — Хотя Боба тоже что-то такое рассказывал. Наверное, это в нашей глуши об элементарных вещах не слышали. А Бен вроде раньше в приличном месте жил, может, и в университете учился!

Работа со спидером невольно замедлилась. Это Люку Вэй Ин рассказал о своем прошлом вкратце: был заклинателем, воевал, вступил на темный путь, опять воевал, умер. А сочувствие Бена, похоже, побудило его поделиться подробностями. Оно и к лучшему: судя по голосу, воспоминания до сих пор причиняли Вэй Ину боль. А Бен умел и слушать, и утешать.

— …а во второй раз я потерял контроль, когда погибла сестра, — Вэй Ин говорил совсем тихо. — Ее убили из-за меня. Тогда я встал один против армии — не впервые, на войне такое уже случалось. Только теперь на меня собирал войска орден ее мужа. Сестра хотела прекратить бой, но ее задел один из моих мертвецов. Не насмерть, но опасно. А потом, когда я был занят ей, какой-то ублюдок решил ударить мне в спину. Сестра заслонила меня собой.

В глазах Вэй Ина на секунду мелькнула незнакомая холодная злость.

— После ее смерти мне стало плевать на жизни всех, кто оказался рядом. Даже странно, что кланам потом хватило сил на ответный удар. Из Безночного Города должна была вырваться от силы сотня заклинателей из нескольких тысяч: армия мертвецов — это страшный противник.

— Возможно, они нашли способ защититься? — неуверенно спросил Бен, явно потрясенный такими откровениями.

— Не знаю, — Вэй Ин равнодушно пожал плечами. — Просто не помню того времени. Немного пришел в себя, когда нас уже взяли в осаду. Через пару месяцев погибли все. Я защищался, но спасти своих людей, конечно, не сумел. Четырех великих орденов с лихвой хватит, чтобы перекрыть каждую тропку в горах, а прорваться… Со мной было пять десятков стариков, еле живых от голода, и ребенок двух лет — а против нас стояла вся Поднебесная. Итог предугадать нетрудно.

— Но вы живы.

— А, я тоже умер, — безразлично махнул рукой Вэй Ин. — Зачем мне было жить, сами подумайте? Ради мести? Я уже пробовал однажды, но вышло только хуже. Да, я мог бы позвать за собой всех мертвецов и голодных духов, натравить их на вражескую армию — и с Луаньцзан не вернулся бы ни один человек, а Поднебесная лишилась бы защиты от нечисти. Но зачем? Я потратил остатки сил, чтобы уничтожить Печать Преисподней… Это такой темный артефакт, очень опасный, я сам его создал и то не всегда мог с ним управиться — а после боя он наверняка попал бы в чужие руки.

— Поправьте меня, — тихо произнес Бен. — На пороге смерти, потеряв все, что было вам дорого, вы предпочли отказаться от мести и отдать последние силы на защиту других от угрозы, которую сами привнесли в мир?

— Как-то так, — Вэй Ин дернул уголками губ. — Только не уверен, что тогда руководствовался столь возвышенными чувствами. Просто хотел, чтобы все поскорее закончилось… ну и гадость любителям трофеев сделать, не без этого.

— А сейчас я не вижу в вас и следа безумия Темной Стороны, — Бен говорил, будто не веря в собственные слова.

— Не стоило поднимать эту тему, — проговорил в сторону Вэнь Нин. — Молодой господин Вэй опять будет грустить и плохо спать.

Завороженный жутковатым рассказом Люк вздрогнул от его голоса, выронив из рук отвертку. Удар металла о металл прозвучал на диво неуместно и, конечно, заставил обернуться всех.

— Ну, теперь вы оба живы, — неловко сказал Люк. — И не одиноки.

— Да. Если бы Вэнь Нин не пришел… не знаю, что бы было дальше. Я ведь хотел умереть, а тут такая неожиданность, — Вэй Ин с усилием улыбнулся. — Хотя, конечно, здешний климат отлично помогает отбросить высокие материи и сосредоточиться на выживании. Думаю, у меня бы вышло.

По мнению Люка, вышло бы и еще как. Пусть Вэй Ин, едва очнувшись на ферме, и выглядел откровенно потерянным, но оправлялся очень быстро. Другое дело, что окончательно воспрял духом он и правда только после встречи с товарищем.

— Вэнь Нин — ваш ученик? — спросил Бен.

— Нет, что вы! — Вэй Ин замотал головой. — Он мой друг! И когда-нибудь я найду способ вернуть ему жизнь. А учеников я не брал. Темный путь опасен, господин Бен, и вы уже слышали насколько. Я ступил на него в первую очередь ради победы в войне… ладно, еще ради мести, да и выжить хотелось. Но война давно закончилась, а учить запретным техникам тех, кто пойдет потом запугивать мирных жителей… это без меня.

— Спасибо вам, — Бен торжественно выпрямился. Выглядел он как-то странно, будто впервые в жизни хлебнул джавьей браги и теперь любовался розовыми бантами с зелеными ушами.

— За что? — Вэй Ин отчетливо обалдел. С него даже тяжелое уныние слетело, как оплеухой сбитое.

— Ваш рассказ дал мне надежду, — ответил Бен. — И заставил устыдиться. Много лет назад у меня был ученик, поддавшийся искушению Темной Стороны. Он совершил немало ужасных деяний, отрекся и от ордена, и от близких людей, поднял руку на собственную жену. Мне не хватило духу убить его тогда, но и вернуть к Свету — тоже. Вместо того, чтобы идти до конца, я отступился и спрятался здесь. А мой ученик потерялся во Тьме, его именем теперь пугают детей. Я же думал, что сделал все, что мог.

— Э-э-э, и услышав мою историю, вы теперь считаете, что даже он способен раскаяться? — Вэй Ин криво усмехнулся. — Господин Бен, я ведь совершенно не жалею о том, что ступил на темный путь. О своих ошибках, о самонадеянности, погубившей тех, кто мне доверился, — да, но не о сделанном выборе.

— Иногда со стороны виднее, — мягко возразил Бен. — В вас больше нет Тьмы. Я не знаю, смерть ли очистила ваш разум или помогло что-то иное, но вижу, что сдался слишком рано. Не следует опускать руки, даже если считаешь, что испробовал все. Вы показали мне путь, Вэй Ин — и я безгранично благодарен вам.

— Что-то не завидую я этому ученику, — не удержался Люк.

— О да, — Бен широко улыбнулся, в один миг скинув несколько лет. — В свое время мои бесконечные нотации часто выводили его из себя. Но теперь стоит поискать другие методы.

На этот раз Люк промолчал. В конце концов, какое ему дело до чужака, которому достался в учителя старый отшельник? Знал бы, о ком идет речь, предупредил бы бедолагу, а так — ну что тут сделаешь?

Если честно, Люк ожидал, что Бен начнет собираться неторопливо, как принято у фермеров. Отправится в кладовую и арсенал, выведет на режим камеры видеонаблюдения, разберет влаговыпариватели… А Бен ушел на несколько минут в дом и вернулся с армейским вещмешком за плечами. Выкатил из неприметной дверки в скале спидербайк — Люк видел пару раз, как Бен ездил на нем по пустыне.

— Ты нас не жди, — сказал Люк, поддавшись неясному предчувствию. — Мне еще не меньше часа мотор перебирать. Как дверь запирается, я знаю. На консервацию поставить?

— Я не вернусь, — Бен легко покачал головой. — Скажи соседям, что я уехал навсегда. Только у меня будет просьба, Люк.

— Какая? — соглашаться заранее на Татуине дураков водилось немного.

— Забери себе большой станок из мастерской. Помнишь, ты обижался, что я не рассказываю, для чего он?

— Еще бы! — на Татуине нашлось бы не так много станков, назначения которых Люк не знал. А уж тот, похожий на шлифовальный, но со встроенной сбоку печью за прозрачной дверцей… Да Люк, когда его впервые увидел, дней пять гадал, что тут зачем! — Значит, теперь можно в нем поковыряться?

— Думаю, он тебе когда-нибудь пригодится. — Бен лукаво подмигнул и добавил: — Инструкция приклеена под станиной сзади.

— Эй, так нечестно, — возмутился Люк. — Я хотел сам разобраться!

— Ты, пожалуй, смог бы, — кивнул Бен, перекинув ногу через седло байка. — Да пребудет с тобой Сила, Люк — и прощай!

Двигатель рыкнул на высоких оборотах, Бен махнул напоследок рукой — и Люк только растерянно посмотрел на облако песка, взбаламученного выхлопными газами. Он что, и правда вот так взял и уехал? Не зря Бена чокнутым назвали!

— По-моему, он не собирается возвращаться, — подумал вслух Люк. — Или даже выжить не собирается?

— Может, и так, — Вэй Ин проводил Бена взглядом и ухмыльнулся. — Но, знаешь, смерть останавливает далеко не всегда. А он своего добьется, просто поверь.

— Бедный его ученик, — проворчал Люк. — Уже небось и забыл давно — а тут такой сюрприз!

— Интересно, он джедай или ситх? — произнес Вэнь Нин. — По словам господина Лорда Шаариса, эти ордена всегда враждовали.

Припомнив услышанное, Люк кивнул сам себе. Большая часть беседы, конечно, прошла у него мимо ушей, да и Бен скорее расспрашивал, чем рассказывал, но о Силе он говорил со знанием дела. Наверняка тоже одаренный, вроде Лорда Шаариса, только живой.

— Ситх, — решил Люк. — Джедая Боба давно бы вычислил и нас предупредил. Боба Фетт — это охотник за головами, они с тетей в одном клане состоят. Он часто берет контракты на джедаев и много о них знает. А раз про Бена ничего такого не говорил, получается, что Бен — ситх.

— Не уверен, — нахмурился Вэй Ин. — Меня-то он посчитал вернувшимся к Свету, а это вроде бы хорошо именно для джедаев. Хотя я, между прочим, темного пути не покидал и покидать не планирую.

— А если у вас какие-то разные Темные Стороны? — предположил Люк. — Ты имеешь в виду одно, Бен другое, призрак — вообще третье.

— Темный путь — это использование энергии духов и мертвецов, — пожал плечами Вэй Ин. — Что тут может быть непонятного? Хм, хотя Лорд Шаарис говорил что-то об эмоциях и порывах хаоса…

— Ничего, приедет Боба — спрошу у него, — подытожил Люк.

— А он приедет? — Вэй Ин облокотился на спидер и свободной рукой перебирал волосы Вэнь Нину. Тот из-за его действий замирал и детали подавал с отчетливой задержкой, поэтому Люк предпочел закончить сам. Все же ремонта двигатель, как выяснилось, не требовал, достаточно было смазать и протереть подозрительные места.

— И довольно скоро. Помнишь, мы вчера посылку забирали? Чтобы ее открыть, нужно ввести еще один код — и тетя его не знает, иначе сказала бы мне сразу. Выходит, эта штука поддастся только самому Бобе, когда он будет на ферме, — Люк вытер руки ветошью. — Интересно, что там такое?

— Возможно, что-то опасное? — предположил Вэнь Нин.

— Да легко! — ухмыльнулся Люк. — Или дорогое и редкое. Боба часто привозит то, чего у нас на Татуине в жизни не добыть. Надеюсь, он и тебе, Вэй Ин, поможет.

— А мне нужна помощь? — Вэй Ин забавно хлопнул глазами.

— Бамбук же! — не понял Люк. — Ты сам говорил, что это недоразумение какое-то, а не флейта, а нормальная должна быть из бамбука. Я, конечно, помню про кость, но аутентичный материал всегда лучше заменителя. А я хочу послушать нормальную флейту. Если даже моя поделка так поет, что у тебя получится с настоящей?

— Ничего хорошего, — помрачнел Вэй Ин. — Ты и от этой теряешь волю. Прежде чем искать бамбук, нужно разобраться, почему она столь странно на тебя влияет. В кантине тоже играла музыка, но ее ты просто не замечал.

— Ну ты сравнил! — возмутился Люк. Кантинное лязганье по клавишам — и зовущее, тянущее в небеса дыхание флейты Вэй Ина. Да это все равно что репульсорную платформу рядом с тай-файтером поставить!

— Так или иначе, подобная уязвимость опасна, — мягко вмешался в разговор Вэнь Нин. — Молодой господин Вэй не хотел бы нечаянно навредить вам. Поэтому найти ее причины и в самом деле необходимо.

Ну да, Вэй Ину же уже случалось задевать своих, он наверняка боится повторения… Люк вздохнул.

— Об этом подумаем дома. Вэй Ин, сможешь поставить тент?

— Конечно, — подскочил тот. — Тут из бортов должны такие штуки выезжать, на которые его натягивать, верно?

Люк показал, откуда выдвигается каркас для тента, и начал сматывать кабели питания. Что бы там Бен ни говорил, в жизни случается всякое. Покинутый дом лучше как следует законсервировать: мало ли как дело обернется? Может, Бен сюда еще и ученика своего привезет!

* * *

— Вернулись, — дядя, сложив руки на груди, смотрел, как Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином выбираются из спидера.

— Не думай, мы не носились всю ночь по пустыне, — торопливо пояснил Люк. — Мы у Бена были. Знаешь, он и вправду чокнутый!

Соседа-отшельника дядя не одобрял, Люк помнил это еще с детства. Но ведь лучше переждать темноту хоть под какой-нибудь крышей, чем удирать от тварей или забиваться в дурную пещеру? По крайней мере, с точки зрения обычного фермера.

— И чего он тебе на уши навешал?

— Что у него был ученик, то ли ситх, то ли джедай! — бодро отрапортовал Люк. — Я так и не понял кто. И они давно поссорились, а сейчас Бен почему-то решил, что пора срочно мириться.

— Точнее, не отставать до тех пор, пока ученик не начнет снова подчиняться учителю, — добавил подошедший Вэй Ин. — Или пока не убьет его, озверев от наставлений.

— Так, погоди-ка! — вычленил главное дядя. — Чокнутый Бен — джедай? Какого хатта?!

— Думаю, да, — кивнул Вэй Ин. — Или ситх, но первый вариант кажется мне более вероятным.

— Вот ведь… — дядя отчетливо помрачнел. — Ну да, на Татуине прятаться — самое милое дело. А я говорил тебе, Люк: не водись с Беном, не езди к нему почем зря, не слушай его байки! И что? Он того гляди беду на нас наведет.

— Да ладно! — обиделся Люк. — Зачем ему про нас рассказывать? У него своих дел полно, особенно теперь.

— А затем, что как раз Бен тебя к нам и приволок, еще совсем мелкого! — повысил голос дядя. — И предупредил, что ребенок не из обычных! А если Бен оказался джедаем… Помнишь, Люк, кто из джедаев фамилию Скайуокер носит?

Люк длинно выдохнул сквозь зубы. Как и любой сирота, он пытался найти следы родителей хотя бы в голонете, и если про мать ничего определенного так и не выяснил, то с отцом было интереснее. Дядя с тетей знали только имя с фамилией и то, что он один раз приезжал, пытался спасти похищенную тускенами мать, да так и не успел. Последнее в трудном деле поиска результата не дало. Первое, наоборот, дало даже слишком много. В галактике Скайуокеры водились в изобилии: любой браузер выдавал ссылки на более чем тысячу однофамильцев, оставивших в истории след, достаточный для попадания в голонет. Обычно первым как раз шел тот самый, генерал-джедай. В родство с ним Люк, если честно, не особо верил: потерянные дети знаменитых героев встречаются разве что в романах. Однако если подумать как следует… Энакин Скайуокер был подходящего возраста, нужной расы, наверняка тоже отличался странностями: одаренный же. Даже имя совпадало! Правда, дядя с тетей понятия не имели, состоял ли сын Шми Скайуокер в Ордене: только что он улетел однажды на поиски приключений. Но доказательств обратного-то тоже не было! А уж если и Бен, который его сюда принес, джедай… Кому отдать ребенка героически погибшего товарища, как не ближайшей родне?

Версия получалась логичной, но дядю не обрадовала.

— Может быть, и так. Даже очень может быть: Беру говорила, ее Фетт в последнем письме упоминал какие-то новые сведения о твоей родне, — дядя заранее сделал грозное лицо. — Да не подскакивай ты, будто пружину в задницу всунули! Да, скорее всего, в посылке как раз оно. Только без Бобы ее не открыть. Такие вещи всегда запечатывают, чтобы в чужие руки не попали.

— Но если там столько предосторожностей, значит, дело серьезное? — с замиранием сердца спросил Люк. — Значит, я и правда могу оказаться сыном того самого Скайуокера?

На самом деле, это было не очень хорошо. Живой отец всегда лучше мертвого — а генерал Скайуокер погиб еще во время создания Империи, о его смерти во всех учебниках указано. Но почему-то Люк обрадовался, как пару месяцев назад, когда дядя подарил ему многофункциональный станок.

— Можешь. Да только ни к чему доброму это не приведет, — буркнул дядя. — Думаешь, если Бен попадется той же СИБ, из него не выжмут все до последней капли? Узнают про тебя и заберут. И хорошо если в Инквизиторий, там хоть жив останешься.

— Я же не собираюсь кричать об этом на полгалактики, — буркнул Люк. — Просто интересно.

— Этот человек поднял мятеж? — с интересом спросил Вэй Ин. — Бунтовал против императора?

— Нет, как раз он — нет, — отмахнулся дядя. — Это все остальные джедаи бунтовали, а Скайуокер вроде бы пошел против них, грудью защитил императора и чуть ли не всю империю, отчего и считается сейчас героем. Но кто знает, как оно на самом деле было. Официальные источники врут, как ботаны, а слухи до нас доходили разные.

— Но он был человеком? — отчего-то уточнил Вэй Ин.

— Да поди пойми, — дядя пожал плечами. — Я его видел один раз, причем закутанным в капюшон по самые уши. Гуманоид точно, а вот какой расы, одна пустыня скажет.

Вэй Ин удовлетворенно кивнул, а Люк поморщился. Ну вот опять! Да какая разница, кто там у него в родне погулял? А ведь не отстанет, пока не выяснит, отчего Люк необычно реагирует на флейту.

— Дядя, давай я влаговыпаривателями займусь! — торопливо выпалил Люк, пока его не утащили исследовать. Судя по недовольному взгляду Вэй Ина, едва успел.

С обслуживанием фермы Люк провозился большую часть дня, вылизав до блеска все на водяной станции, в теплицах и на дальних рубежах. А когда работа уже почти закончилась, его рукава коснулась когтистая ладонь Вэнь Нина.

— Молодой господин Люк, вы же сами понимаете, что это необходимо, — произнес он. — Разве плохо знать о себе больше?

— Не плохо, — Люк вздохнул. Как ни крути, но если это действительно связано с его происхождением, разобраться надо. В детстве Люк прочитал немало захватывающих историй, в которых отважный шпион или охотник за головами побеждал своих врагов как раз благодаря тому, что учитывал особенности их расы: психологию, непереносимость пищи или запахов, разницу в восприятии. Представлять себя одним из таких побежденных было неприятно. Но вдруг после того, что с ним сделает Вэй Ин, завораживающая песня флейты потеряет силу? Люк не хотел лишаться этого чуда.

В мастерской Люка творилось сущее безобразие: по всему полу вился странный извилистый рисунок, сделанный, судя по запаху, кровью.

— Ага, — приветливо и немного зловеще улыбнулся Вэй Ин. — Ложись вот сюда.

— Есть же маркеры, — пробурчал Люк, представивший, каково будет это отмывать.

— Не знаю, что такое маркер, но печать познания, начерченная кровью, делается сильнее. А нам это явно понадобится. Ложись давай, — похоже, кровью Вэй Ин рисовал нередко: он, хотя и выглядел бледнее обычного, на ногах стоял твердо. Да и Вэнь Нин не беспокоился.

Послушно растянувшись на полу Люк уставился вверх, на беленый потолок. Хорошо хоть его Вэй Ин расписать не успел… В голове отчего-то тяжело стучало, а глухое бормотание Вэй Ина доносилось будто через слой песка.

— Это не меридианы, это фигня непонятная! Даже у ходячих мертвецов есть какие-то зачатки, а ты на бестелесный сгусток похож.

— Сам ты сгусток, — пробурчал Люк.

— Молчи, средоточие янской ци, зачем-то воплощенное в теле! Как такое вообще могло у человека родиться?

— С трудом: дядя говорил, мама вроде бы родами умерла, — в животе у Люка странно свербело, словно Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином щекотали у него внутри той загадочной штукой, которую называли темной энергией. Или ци? Поди пойми их терминологию.

— Ага! — Вэй Ин победно вскинул сжатую руку. — Вспомнил! Бывает такая нечисть! То есть не нечисть, если честно. Все, можешь вылезать.

Шагнув из рисунка наружу, Люк с облегчением ощутил, как исчезает сонная одурь.

— И кто я теперь? — спросил он уже с интересом.

— У нас рассказывают о легендарных созданиях, невероятно могущественных и зачастую бессмертных, — глаза у Вэй Ина горели красным, как тогда, во время игры на флейте. — Фениксы, цилини, драконы-луны… Они рождаются не из темной энергии, они противоположны нечисти по своей природе, и главная их особенность — это как раз огромное количество ци, большее, чем могут выдержать даже сильнейшие из заклинателей. Правда, ни цилиней, ни фениксов не видели уже веков шесть.

— Но я выгляжу как человек, — не понял Люк. — Или твои луны-цилини похожи на людей?

— По легендам эти создания способны менять обличье, — ответил Вэнь Нин. — Но раз вы с детства не делали ничего подобного, возможно, вас заставили принять нынешнюю форму ритуалом или проклятьем. Я читал в одной сказке, так бывает. А музыка молодого господина Вэя взывает к вашей истинной сути.

— И на самом деле я не человек, а какой-нибудь зловещий враг меня в него превратил? — Люк помотал головой. Он считал себя уже достаточно взрослым, чтобы не верить в сказки. А гости, кажется, были совершенно серьезны.

— Может, и не враг, — Вэй Ин отчетливо задумался. — Допустим, родители укрыли в ином облике и спрятали, спасая от погони. Для феникса ваша пустыня неплохо подходит: очень, как бы это сказать… солнечное место. А вот если ты лун, без злого умысла точно не обошлось. Существу, управляющему водами и ветрами, здесь не выжить. По крайней мере, я бы так и подумал.

— Звучит как сюжет паршивого романчика про подвиги и избранность, — признался Люк.

— Тогда лучше выяснить все заранее, чем ждать, когда об этом сообщит какой-нибудь мудрый старец, — весело отозвался Вэй Ин. — Эй, тебе что, не интересно, что ты за существо? Правда?

— А варианты? — Люк улыбнулся. Действительно, чего он? Такие тайны открываются, такие приключения наклевываются, а он сидит и думает, что это все ерунда! От дяди, что ли, заразился? Нет уж. Вдруг удастся не просто выяснить, кто там у него в родне пошалил, а и самому научиться менять облик, как клаудит или ши’идо? Здорово же!

Вэй Ин повертел в пальцах флейту:

— Лун, цилинь, феникс… У нас их очень по-разному описывают и упирают в основном на нравственные качества. Олицетворение праведности там, средоточие мудрости и благородства, предзнаменование процветания и долгой жизни… В общем, так. Лун — большая летающая фигня. Самые сильные луны не только летают, но и имеют крылья. Может управлять водой, ветром и менять погоду, поэтому лунам часто молятся крестьяне, чтобы урожай не пропал от засухи или ливней. Феникс — бессмертная фигня, тоже летающая и тоже с крыльями, потому что птица. Символизирует солнце, живет две тысячи лет. Цилинь — фигня с одним рогом, живет очень долго, а мертвыми их никто никогда не видел.

— А он летает? — уточнил Люк.

— Не уверен, — после недолгого молчания ответил Вэй Ин. — Крыльев у него точно нет, в этом описания сходятся. Но, по некоторым легендам, цилинь может парить в небесах, не касаясь земли и не приминая траву. А еще он не причиняет вреда ничему живому и даже питается солнечным светом… или волшебными цветами? Эх, плохо я учителя Ланя слушал!

— Не подходит, — отрезал Люк. — Во-первых, мясо я ем и с удовольствием, а во-вторых, когда ты играешь, мне очень хочется взлететь.

Странная идея Вэй Ина начинала ему нравиться. Ведь это означало, что его безумное стремление в небо — не мальчишеская блажь, а физиологическая потребность, естественная для расы. Он хочет летать просто потому, что луны летают. Ну, или там фениксы.

— Тогда не цилинь, — сделал вывод Вэй Ин. — Что ж, переходим к следующему этапу.

— Какому?

— Кто бы ни заколдовал тебя, заставив сменить облик и скрыв твою силу, долго так жить наверняка вредно, — поднял палец Вэй Усянь. — Будем превращать тебя обратно.

— Давай! — Люк чуть не подпрыгнул. Он сможет летать! Без корабля, сам по себе! Ну, если Вэй Ин прав, конечно.

— Отлично! — Вэй Ин с предвкушением сверкнул глазами. — Садись на пол и думай о том, как твоя сила освобождается. Сбрасывает оковы. Переплавляется в форму, отражающую истинную суть.

— Молодой господин Вэй, — вмешался Вэнь Нин. — По легендам и луны, и фениксы — существа немалых размеров. Возможно, вам стоит выйти наружу?

— Гуй побери! — Вэй Ин сконфуженно улыбнулся. — Что бы я без тебя делал, Вэнь Нин?

— Выковыривал бы меня из мастерской по частям? — фыркнул Люк. — Кстати, а я потом человеком-то смогу стать?

Перспективы, конечно, зачаровывали, но перевоплощаться навсегда в какую-то непонятную фигню… Хатт еще поймет, как они выглядят, эти луны с цилинями! Наверное, на корабли похожи, раз летают.

— Конечно! — уверенно заявил Вэй Ин. — Обычно для нечисти принять иной облик куда сложнее, чем оставаться в своем природном. Но ты давно так живешь и воспринимаешь себя именно человеком — значит, справишься. Пошли скорее!

Уже вечерело, и жар Братьев не сжигал кожу в пару минут. Вэнь Нин, впрочем, все равно не позволил своему другу выйти, не нанеся защитную мазь.

— Ничего, — утешил Люк подпрыгивающего от нетерпения Вэй Ина. — Еще пара лет — и привыкнешь. Сможешь, как я, с непокрытой головой бегать.

— Верится слабо, — Вэй Ин покосился на небо. — Ладно, до заката управимся. Давай, Люк, садись на песок и думай о том, как превращаешься. А я сыграю. Помнится, пара моих мелодий более-менее для этого подходит.

— Сыграй ту, которой ты Вэнь Нина звал, — попросил Люк.

— Но это Призыв, — удивился Вэй Ин. — Он не должен действовать на живых. Мне-то не жалко, Вэнь Нин уничтожит любую тварь, что на нас вылезет, но ведь не сработает же!

— А ты попробуй, — глубоко внутри дрожало натянувшейся струной предчувствие перемен. Какая разница, что там бывает по правилам! Люк впервые ощутил, как рвется из его души что-то иное, именно под звуки Призыва — значит, эта мелодия точно подойдет.

— Ладно, — Вэй Ин пожал плечами и поднес флейту к губам.

Время до первого звука застыло тягучим маревом, как на гонке перед стартом — а потом стремительно рвануло ввысь.

Точка-тире-тире-точка, точка-тире-точка, точка-точка.

Приди ко мне. Иди ко мне. Ты нужен. Ты мой.

Наваждение нахлынуло почти сразу, и мышцы заныли от копящегося напряжения. Отчаянно потянуло встать, рвануться ввысь вслед за музыкой, сделать хоть как-нибудь. На середине движения Люка оплели за плечи знакомые прохладные цепи, прижали обратно к песку.

Да. Надо не встать, а превратиться. Вернуть истинный облик. Тот, в котором можно летать. Облик луна или феникса… Мысли путались, сосредоточиться не выходило. Да и как он представит себе расу, если даже на картинках ее не видел! Призыв прошивал вечернее небо стандартным кодом, и Люку казалось, что все дроиды Татуина сейчас принимают сигнал.

Точка-точка. Тире-точка-точка.

Иди за мной.

Лун, феникс, цилинь — да какая разница! Он просто должен взлететь. Туда, в едва окрашенное алым небо, в густую черноту стратосферы, в бесконечность космоса. Должен. Прямо сейчас!

Флейта замолчала.

— Ой, — тихо сказал Вэй Ин.

«Не вышло?» — хотел спросить Люк, но услышал только странное лязганье.

— Это определенно не феникс и не цилинь, — осторожно заметил Вэнь Нин.

— Ага. И не лун, — в голосе Вэй Ина отчетливо слышалось обалделое веселье. — Это просто хрень какая-то.

Заинтригованный, Люк приоткрыл глаза — и оторопел.

Пустыня стала иной. На привычную за годы картину будто бы наслаивались иные, почему-то не перекрываясь и не мешая друг другу. Волны золотистого песка, светящиеся пятна теплового спектра, тонкая дрожь излучений… Люк взвыл про себя, попытался зажмуриться, и восприятие успешно свернулось. Только двигались при этом, кажется, не веки.

Ладно хотя бы слух остался почти привычным: голоса Вэй Ина и Вэнь Нина не изменились, а шорох песчинок под ветром было довольно просто отфильтровать.

— Эй, ты меня слышишь? Понимаешь?

От неуверенного кивка голова дернулась резче, чем Люк хотел, но боли это не причинило.

— Что. Здесь. Происходит, — судя по интонациям, тетя была очень зла.

— Молодой господин Люк принял истинную форму, госпожа Беру, — зашуршал песок: Вэнь Нин сместился в сторону, прикрывая товарища. — Это не опасно. Скорее, даже полезно.

— Я видела, как ты что-то делал своей странной флейтой, а ты — держал Люка. И наш племянник превратился вот в это! — тетя повысила голос, и Люк встревожился уже всерьез. Надо ее срочно успокоить. Хатт побери, а может ли он вообще говорить в новом облике? Вдруг у него и рта-то нет?

С перепугу сосредоточиться на собственном теле получилось мало не сразу, и Люк выдохнул с облегчением. Был у него рот. И даже на голове. Правда, чтобы заговорить, пришлось что-то передвинуть внутри себя и приоткрыть небольшое отверстие сбоку, а потом включить вокодер и направленно в него думать. Вот это заморочки.

— Эй, — попробовал Люк. — Меня слышно?

— Слышно, — с некоторым запозданием ответила тетя. — Ты внутри?

— Внутри чего? — не понял Люк. Он ведь никуда не залезал, так на песке и сидел.

— Внутри этого странного аппарата, — пояснила тетя, и от ее слов Люк вновь распахнул глаза.

Пустыня охотно расцвела красками, обрела яркость и многомерность — а проявившиеся сбоку от Люка человеческие фигурки оказались непропорционально маленькими.

— Ой… — чтобы хотя бы бегло осмотреть себя, вертеть головой не понадобилось — только прислушаться ко внутренним ощущением.

Люк не родился луном, фениксом или цилинем. Люк был кораблем.

И, конечно же, он мог летать. Одно напряжение мышц — и внутри ровно зарокотали двигатели. Маршевые, маневровые… и гипердрайв. По ощущениям, довольно компактный — то есть хорошего класса. Донесут до любой звезды, до любой планеты. Люк вскинул голову и заорал в небеса что-то невнятно-ликующее.

Из эйфории его вырвал звучный лязг. Рядом стояла тетя и изо всех сил колотила по бронеплите на левом боку рукоятью бластера.

— Люк! Очнись и включи голову! Ты можешь превратиться обратно? — кажется, тетя пыталась докричаться до него уже не первую минуту.

— Не знаю, — встряхнулся Люк. — Все очень странно ощущается. Тетя, я — корабль! Космический корабль и даже с гипердрайвом! Я могу летать куда захочу! Вэй Ин, спасибо тебе!

— Не за что, мне и самому было интересно, — Вэй Ин стоял поодаль от разгневанной тети, прячась за спиной Вэнь Нина. Акустические датчики без труда уловили его голос. — Но ты немного странный лун, будто бы из металла вырезанный.

— А я лун? — удивился Люк. — По-моему, корабль.

— На феникса и цилиня ты не похож вовсе, а с луном есть сходство, — Вэй Ин обвел его взглядом. — Форма тела, очертания морды, лапы, чешуя опять же.

Прислушавшись к себе еще раз, Люк невольно хихикнул. Ну да, у него оказалось очень странное шасси, одновременно способное играть роль и поддержки корпуса, и шагоходных конечностей, и грузового манипулятора. А вход во внутренние помещения…

— О-о-о, — завыл он в восторге, — у меня трап во рту! Тетя, представляешь, я могу взять экипаж, но только в пузо! А заходить ему придется через рот!

— Главное, чтобы выходить — не через заднее место! — ухмыльнулся Вэй Ин.

— Не, там у меня сопла двигателя, в хвосте и под хвостом, ой, я не могу! — Люка все никак не отпускал хохот. — А вместо желудка кают-компания!

— Если в твоих базах есть техническая документация, прочитай о бортовом вооружении, — тетя всеобщего веселья не разделяла. — Ты стал кораблем слишком странной конструкции, чтобы спокойно путешествовать.

А ведь верно. Любой контрабандист, увидев его в космосе или на стоянке, заинтересуется и необычной засечкой на радарах, и спектром двигателей, и странными обводами. Безоружным он долго не протянет. Можно, конечно, прикрутить какую-нибудь турель из запасников… нет, нельзя. Отпадет еще при превращении в человека или вообще под ребрами проклюнется. Тетя права, надо срочно читать документацию.

Доступ «в себя» порадовал: орудия у Люка имелись и весьма приличные, на ферме стояли похуже. Два под крыльями на выдвижных турелях широкого обзора и еще два на морде, бьющие в направлении взгляда. А неприметная папка «архивация» в бортовом компьютере заставила облегченно расслабиться. Все же глубоко в душе Люк опасался, что обратиться в человека больше не сможет. Кораблем быть, конечно, здорово, но как он бы тогда жил с дядей и тетей? К счастью, смена формы оказалась довольно рядовой процедурой, требующей лишь внутренней команды, — и уже через полминуты после активации Люк плюхнулся на песок во вполне человечьем виде.

— Ух! — выдохнул он. — Это было круто!

— Пожалуй, — как-то сдавленно произнесла тетя и стиснула его в объятиях. — Несносный мальчишка, не смей меня больше так пугать! А если бы ты застрял в этой форме?!

— Ну все же получилось, теть, — пробормотал Люк ей в тунику. — Зато я теперь в любой момент могу стать кораблем и куда-нибудь вас перевезти! В меня влезут четверо пассажиров, правда, из удобств только освежитель и четыре койко-места в кают-компании. Зато медотсек есть.

— Глупый, зачем нам корабль, — всхлипнула тетя. — Нам нужен ты, живой, здоровый и счастливый, а не всякие чешуйчатые фрахтовики. Нет, я все-таки прибью этого музыканта!

— Э-э-э, госпожа Беру, я, конечно, приму любое наказание из ваших рук, но ведь обошлось же! — инстинкта самосохранения Вэй Ин, похоже, не слушал из принципа. — И риска никакого не было. Окажись Люк обычным человеком, у меня просто ничего бы не вышло.

Против ожиданий Люка, тетя задумалась: видимо, умения Вэй Ина проняли и ее. А знающих разумных на Татуине принято слушать.

— Ты уверен в том, о чем говоришь?

— Конечно, госпожа Беру! Мелодия, которую я играл, не действует на живых. А мертвым она приказывает лишь двигаться на зов, ничего больше, — Вэй Ин провернул было в пальцах флейту, но под тетиным взглядом торопливо спрятал ее за пояс. — Это не опасно. Хотя столь яркого результата я, признаться, тоже не ожидал. Думал, именно под Призыв ничего не выйдет.

— Я теперь могу превратиться обратно, — вмешался в разговор Люк, пока не дошло до серьезной ссоры. — Сам, без музыки. Я ведь уже разобрался, как это работает. Вот, смотри!

Он торопливо отбежал к ближайшему бархану и сосредоточился.

«Распаковка архива!»

На этот раз мир изменялся постепенно, туманя голову странными ощущениями, но и давая время приспособиться.

— Я могу и сам! — победно повторил вокодером Люк и шагнул к ферме. Ноги, привычные к совсем другим движениям, заплелись моментально.

— Люк, ты лучше стой на месте, — посоветовала тетя. — Корабли не бегают, а летают, у тебя шасси неподходящее.

— Подходящее, — заспорил Люк, пытающийся справиться с ногами. Он совсем не учел, что их теперь четыре, а не две. — Вот, видишь, у меня уже получается.

— Получается — слов нет, — вмешался в разговор подошедший дядя. Он до последнего сидел за пультом управления защитными системами, прикрывая тетю, но сейчас все же не выдержал. Судя по едва заметным паузам перед каждой фразой, он отчаянно старался не выругаться от избытка чувств. — Люк, вечно у тебя все не как у людей! Даже не как у клаудитов, хатт их налево!

— Конечно, я же не клаудит, — гордо ответил Люк. — Я лун!

Конечно, Вэй Ин говорил, что на луна он похож не очень, но лично Люк, услышав про большую летающую фигню с крыльями, представил себе примерно это. А раз сработало — значит, так и должно было быть!

— Раса у него, — проворчал дядя. — Только не вздумай куда-то лететь прямо сейчас, понял?

Лететь. Прямо сейчас. От такой перспективы тело само вытянулось в струну, а внутри зарокотали двигатели.

— Даже не думай, — торопливо повторил дядя. — Ты вылупился полчаса назад, ходишь едва-едва, а все туда же!

Люк обиженно уркнул механизмом поднятия трапа: запускаясь вхолостую, тот издавал очень забавные звуки. Можно подумать, он прямо сейчас усвистит на другой конец галактики. Да у него даже звездных карт в базе нет! А что опасного в том, чтобы немного покружить над фермой? Город далеко, космопорт вообще в Мос-Айсли. Кто его заметит?

— Ну дядя, — протянул он. — Я просто чуть-чуть поднимусь. Проверю, все ли работает как надо. Толку-то мне превращаться в корабль, если летать нельзя!

— Угу, чуть-чуть он, — дядя фыркнул в усы. — Знаю я тебя!

— Оуэн, он ведь не сможет удержаться, — тетя грустно улыбнулась, а у Люка все внутри замлело от восторга. — Запрещать надо было, пока маршевые не отросли. А теперь уже поздно, да и жестоко.

— Я немножко! — истово закивал Люк. — Только посмотрю, как движки работают! И подниматься высоко не буду!

— Может, мне с тобой отправиться? — задумчиво протянул Вэй Ин. — Подстрахую, если что…

Судя по мечтательности в голосе, им двигали вовсе не благие намерения.

— Подстраховал уже один такой! — отрезала тетя. — Нет уж. Во-первых, Люк может упасть и не только пострадать сам, но и навредить пассажиру. Во-вторых, неизвестно, какие внутри него перегрузки. Вдруг для людей они чересчур велики?

— У меня хорошие амортизаторы! — обиделся Люк.

— А в-третьих, если Люком одновременно будут пытаться управлять двое, он точно разобьется! Чтобы понять, в какой момент вмешаться необходимо, а в какой — просто опасно, нужен опытный пилот-инструктор, много работающий в спарке. Ни у меня, ни у Оуэна такой квалификации нет.

— У меня тоже, — вздохнул Вэй Ин, побежденный аргументами. — На мече летать умею, а вот на лунах… Такого, наверное, во всей Поднебесной никто не делал.

— Я тебе потом дам покататься, — пообещал окрыленный Люк. — У меня в голове есть место для оператора височных турелей, с него должно быть отлично видно!

— Ты обещал! — воодушевленно взвился Вэй Ин.

— Так, — решительно вмешалась тетя. — Сейчас все идут в дом и наблюдают с безопасного расстояния. Насколько я могу судить, Люк, взывать к осторожности бесполезно?

— Я буду очень, очень осторожен!

— Но все равно полетишь, — вздохнула та. — Как мэндо я тебя прекрасно понимаю, Люк. Иметь оружие и не пользоваться им… Хуже только иметь ноги и передвигаться ползком. Однако помни: ты летать можешь, но пока не умеешь. Не пытайся достичь всего и сразу, не кружи над строениями и не забывай про запас топлива. Кстати, у тебя есть топливо?

— Полные баки! — прислушался к себе Люк.

— Уже неплохо. Потом проведем анализ и выясним, какое нужно для тебя покупать.

— Конечно, конечно!

— Все, идем. Будь осторожен, — еще раз повторила тетя.

От нетерпения Люк машинально переминался с лапы на лапу. Вот тетя махнула ему рукой и плотно прикрыла дверь от песка и ветра. Вот провернулась ближайшая турель, нацелив на него камеру видеонаблюдения — и голос, до неузнаваемости искаженный старым вокодером, скрипуче произнес:

— Полет разрешаю.

— Так точно, — прошептал Люк, почти не слыша собственных слов.

Он думал, все будет куда сложнее, как в голофильмах про отважных юных летчиков, впервые идущих в бой и сразу же совершающих немыслимые подвиги. Что придется долго искать в себе нужные механизмы, двигать всем подряд и включать что попало от освежителя до трюмного освещения. Ошибся. Одно желание — и тело само устремилось вверх, как будто и вправду было создано для полета.

Кнопки, переключатели, рычаги… Зачем они, если движение каждого винтика послушно воле, если каждая молекула твоей многослойной брони рвется в небеса вместе с тобой? Разве кто-то задается вопросами, прежде чем шагнуть?

Люк шагнул — и небо Татуина приняло его в объятия, а вечерние разноцветные звезды завертелись перед глазами.

Тускло-золотое перемешалось с темно-синим в сумасшедшем калейдоскопе. Ионизирующее излучение, смертельно опасное для большинства органиков, приятно согрело шкуру. Ощущение верха и низа спуталось, а потом и вовсе стало неважным.

Он летел — и не было для него преград.

Воздух послушно расступился под клином морды. Гравитация обернулась крепкими объятиями на дорогу. Бескрайняя пустота космоса легла искрящимся ковром. Этот мир ждал только его, чтобы развернуться, распаковаться из архива, привольно растечься перед жаждущим взглядом — и принять в себя новую жизнь.

— Я иду!! — закричал Люк не голосом, бесполезным в космической бездне, но всей своей сутью.

И бездна обернулась.

Эйфорию сорвало моментально. Люк лихорадочно запустил проверку систем — и облегченно выдохнул, осознав: гипердрайв он включить все-таки не успел. Даже от родной планеты особо не удалился и сейчас висел в пространстве, считающемся еще вполне обжитым и оживленным.

— Н-да, — Люк сконфуженно хихикнул и торопливо развернулся к дому. Его радары пока не засекли рядом ни одного корабля, но это явно было ненадолго.

Мощным моторам понадобилось несколько минут, чтобы войти в атмосферу. По счастью, прочие обитатели татуинской орбиты не заинтересовались новеньким: то ли Люк снижался слишком быстро, то ли нашлась иная причина. Не подвело и чувство направления, натренированное за много лет жизни в пустыне: ферму он отыскал почти сразу.

Приземление вышло откровенно неудачным, аж лапы заныли от остаточных деформаций. Но это, если вспомнить голофильмы, было нормально. Посадку всегда описывали как самое сложное для неопытного пилота, не разбился — уже молодец. Несколько секунд Люк простоял неподвижно, наслаждаясь вечерней прохладой, а потом взял себя в руки и скомандовал архивацию.

Дверь в дом оказалась не заперта, и у Люка невольно замерло сердце. Он же совсем недолго летал, что могло случиться? Но почти сразу его успокоили донесшиеся изнутри голоса. Судя по интонациям, дядя с тетей были в полном порядке и от души ругались с гостями. А ведь верно. Люк-то вместо обещанного «чуть-чуть рядом с фермой» сразу ломанулся на орбиту. Конечно, они волновались! Вэй Ину могло и вовсе достаться за устроенные племяннику приключения…

Просачиваясь в гостиную, Люк принял до предела виноватый вид, но этого не понадобилось. Едва повернувшись на звук, тетя ахнула и вновь заключила его в сокрушительные объятия.

— Живой-таки, паршивец! — дядя присоединился к ней секундой позже.

Вэй Ин действительно имел вид немного помятый, но держался бодро. Похоже, Люк все же отсутствовал не настолько долго, чтобы кто-то из обитателей фермы рассердился всерьез.

— Я летал, — глупо улыбаясь, прошептал Люк, стиснутый между дядей и тетей. — Летал, представляете? Взаправду!

— Ты же лун, как иначе? — Вэй Ин весело подмигнул ему. — Поздравляю! Летать — это здорово…

Тут он погрустнел, будто вспомнив дурное, но мотнул головой и снова разулыбался:

— Ты обещал покатать, помнишь?

— Конечно! — разве Люк мог отказать разумному, который открыл ему дорогу в небо? Разве он вообще мог отказать тому, кто хочет летать?

— Сейчас — никаких «покатать»! — строго сказала тетя. — Уже почти стемнело. Ужинаем и ложимся спать. Люк, за тобой не гнались?

— Нет! — отмахнулся Люк. — Там вообще никого не было. Космопорт-то в другом полушарии.

— Вот и отлично. Тогда все ужинают и успокаиваются, — тетя покосилась на дядю и добавила: — Можешь достать из запасов ту бутылку, Оуэн. Думаю, сегодня как раз настал случай, когда без нее не обойтись.

* * *

Люк думал, что ни за что не заснет этой ночью — после такого-то. Но стоило лечь в постель, как усталость навалилась песчаной бурей, да так сильно, что утром он едва не превратился прямо в доме: убедиться, что ему не приснилось.

Он опять поднялся до рассвета, но сейчас ощущения были совершенно иными. Где-то на краю сознания мерцала искрящаяся граница между обычным зрением и многомерным восприятием луна, между передвижением пешком, мучительно-неспешным, и подъемом на орбиту за считанные мгновения. Наверное, так видят мир киборги, у которых управление искусственными органами завязано на прямой мысленный контроль.

Теперь это с ним навсегда. Люк глубоко вздохнул, подавил глупую улыбку и пошел готовить завтрак. Никакие повороты судьбы не отменяют регулярного питания.

Тетя встала получасом позже, заглянула в гостиную и вышла, усмехаясь непонятно чему.

— Они опять не разложили диван? — шепотом спросил Люк. — Но мы же показывали!

— Думаю, им просто нравится спать именно так, — тетя весело щурилась. — Ничего страшного.

Странно как-то. Впрочем, Вэй Ин с Вэнь Нином ведь родом из холодных краев. Вэй Ин рассказывал, у них температура опускается очень низко и бывают дожди или даже снегопады. Люк не особенно представлял себе процесс образования атмосферных осадков, но теорию знал. А когда так холодно, что замерзает вода, греть друг друга телами — неплохое инженерное решение.

— Я их потом разбужу, — кивнул Люк. — Тетя, мне бы посоветоваться.

— Что случилось?

— Да нет, ничего такого, — торопливо проговорил Люк. — Понимаешь, когда я летал там, в космосе, я кричал…

— То есть ты не просто вышел из атмосферы в первом же полете, но и транслировал собственные восторги всем желающим? — помрачнела тетя. — Люк, ты хоть понимаешь, как это опасно? Я даже представить боюсь, сколько прохиндеев поймали твой сигнал.

— Не уверен, — признался Люк. — Кажется, мои протоколы связи на стандартные вообще не похожи. Там какая-то система направленной передачи эмоций через излучение, я про такое даже не читал никогда. Да и если бы меня услышали здесь, рядом с фермой давно было бы не протолкнуться от прихвостней Джаббы!

— Только это меня и успокаивает, Люк, — тетя кивнула. — Но ты сказал «услышали здесь».

— Ага. Вот я и хотел посоветоваться. Понимаешь, когда я там вопил от радости, меня кто-то понял. И отозвался, — Люк замялся, пытаясь объяснить. — Будто обернулся в ответ. Как думаешь, это может быть мой отец? Если он такой же, как я. Тоже лун.

Это ведь звучало вполне логично. Раз он отправил сигнал и его не засек ни один из контрабандистов Татуина, характеристики точно были необычные. Не те, которыми связываются корабли в космосе. Но кто-то же его послание принять сумел! И наверняка именно существо, тоже способное общаться не звуковыми волнами, не бинарным кодом, а вот так. Эмоциями через непонятно что.

Тетя задумалась, машинально вынула из шкафа несколько тарелок.

— Если твоя система связи отличается от общепринятой, а в исходящих сигналах по умолчанию используется язык редкой расы, ты действительно мог дозваться до кого-то, способного превращаться в такую же бронированную ящерицу, — наконец ответила она. — Но не уверена, что до отца. Понимаешь, Энакин был человеком. Оба Энакина: и генерал-джедай, и тот, кто приходил за Шми Скайуокер.

— Да он просто не знал, как я! — горячо возразил Люк. — Или показывать не захотел. Он же не собирался возвращаться на Татуин. А зачем раскрывать такую тайну практически чужакам?

— Возможно, дело именно в этом, — кивнула тетя. — Умение летать между звезд без корабля или выживать в открытом космосе — слишком большое преимущество, чтобы делиться им с кем попало. Но также возможно, что Энакин Скайуокер ничем подобным не обладал, а ты — не его сын. Или что тебе почудилось.

— Последнее — без шансов, — Люк помешал закипающую похлебку. — Я точно помню: там, наверху меня кто-то услышал и понял. И даже, по-моему, одобрил. Ну, или просто умилился.

— Наверное, такой же сорвиголова, — тепло улыбнулась тетя.

Где-то глубоко внутри, рядом с воображаемой кнопкой «распаковка», зрела уверенность: не почудилось. Не померещилось. Не просто чужак помахал рукой, а кто-то близкий и нужный. И его надо обязательно найти — даже если тетя права и это не отец, а иной сородич. А вдруг лунов вообще мало и они все немного родственники? И встретит он не отца, а, скажем, брата или сестру. Хорошо ведь!

Правда, это будет нелегко. Придется и дядю с тетей уговаривать: не отпустят же, по крайней мере, пока не убедятся, что бронированный ящероподобный корабль далеко не так беззащитен, как пятнадцатилетний мальчишка. И с механизмами своими познакомиться поближе — эх, жаль, нельзя закопаться внутрь себя самого с мультиинструментом наперевес! И топливо нужное подобрать. И с пассажирами полетать на пробу: отправляться одному Люку было, если честно, немного боязно. Дядя вряд ли согласится составить ему компанию, он отчаянный домосед, тетя, может, и вспомнила бы молодость, но оставлять на хозяйстве одних мужчин она сильно не любит… А вот подбить на путешествие Вэй Ина с Вэнь Нином наверняка удастся. Эти парни знают толк в приключениях.

От раскрывающихся впереди путей захватывало дух. Поискать, конечно, придется немало: галактика велика. Но Люк теперь сможет двигаться куда быстрее, чем пешком или на спидере. И тот, другой лун — тоже, если знает о своей сути. А значит, они рано или поздно обязательно встретятся.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Точно не лун](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25919761) by [ManyVel](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ManyVel/pseuds/ManyVel)




End file.
